My Vongola Academia
by CaptArtoo
Summary: Takes places directly after the manga, if you did not finish the last two arcs you will be lost on the new powers. Tsunayoshi Sawada was just an average teen, also he was the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Mafia Family. Tsuna does not want to be the Boss he didn't then he still doesn't. His tutor Reborn has a a crazy idea...
1. Chapter 1

"I WON'T BECOME THE TENTH VONGOLA BOSS!"

"I see. You haven't changed at all since the beginning."

Tsunayoshi Sawada shouted to the young Reborn. The Home Tutor just smiled before he left. Tsuna was surprised when Reborn wasn't around the days after. In those days the brunette reverted back to "No Good" Tsuna. All of his friends didn't see the big change in him but his Family did. Tsuna felt empty without Reborn to teach him. Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to cheer him up but nothing worked.

The next morning Reborn returned with good news. Reborn went to Italy to speak with the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family to give Tsuna's final answer. "So 'No Good' Tsuna. The Ninth has agreed with me about changing your postion in the Family."

"Wait, what?"

"You are still Vongola Decimo but you'll be enrolling into U.A. High!"

Tsuna looked at the paper with a small Flame of the Sky on it. He could feel the Ninth's presence in the flame. It was offical. Tsuna's jaw hit the floor, "W-w-what do you mean I'm enrolling inti U.A. High?! That is a Hero High School!"

"You did say you wanted to change the Mafia world right?" Reborn chuckled as he went out to meet Tsuna's friends, "C'mon you got some news to tell them."

"H-Hold up!"

* * *

Gokudera and Haru were the loudest of the group, shouting praise and support for Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto volunteered to enroll with Tsuna but he said this was something he could handle on his own because this could be a way to honor the Ninth and Primo while still following his own morals. Kyoko looked worried but she gave Tsuna the biggest, mist supportive smiles she had, "You'll do just fine!"

Tsuna blushed at Kyoko and tried to smile back. _She is so cute~_ , he thought before Reborn kicked him back into reality. "No Good Tsuna, we got training to do before the big Enterance Exam. You did beat Vindice but you are still so weak compared to _Them._ "

* * *

U.A. High is the best Hero Academy around. Which was odd when Tsuna's teachers saw "No Good" Tsuna apply to it. Namimori had no heroes around and was pretty Quirkless, aside from the Tenth Generation Vongola, Millefiore, and Shimon Families. No one knew of that though, Tsuna and Enma would much rather no one knew they were being trained to be big bosses in the Mafia.

The girls in Tsuna's class all giggled at him while the boys started making up names and poses for Tsuna to shout. Tsuna was sent down to the Principle's Office. Tsuna sat there getting lectured by his Principle about how High School isn't a joke. Tsuna was about to get a week detention when a small, Elephant hat Boxer came it. "Thatbis why I will be training him!"

"HIIIIIIEEEE!"

"M-Master PaoPao!"

The Principle bowed in respect while looking over Tsuna's appliction one more time. If PaoPao was training the boy, maybe he did have a shot. The Principle placed the application back into the envelope ready to be mailed out. Tsuna and PaoPao left the office. "Alright Tsuna, you have just about Ten Months to get your body in shape!"

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

The next ten months were very busy. Every weekend Tsuna and Reborn spent up in the mountains training with Dying Will Mode with help from Dino every now and again. Tsuna also got in touch with Basil and his father about Dying Will Mode. Gokudera spent a lot of time studying and informing Tsuna about Quirks.

"Tenth, Quirks are almost like a genetic mutation of some sort. Even though we are 'Quirkless' the Dying Will Flames can be considered a Quirk as well."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's good to know! At least we aren't super freakish, right Tsuna?"

"Quit telling the Tenth he is a freak, Baseball Nut! N-not that you are a freak Tenth!"

Tsuna burst out laughing. He hadn't felt this calm about something in a long while. Maybe this was his loophole in the Mafia. Truly change the ways of Vongola back to Primo's original plan of the Vongola Family. "Don't worry Gokudera. You and Yamamoto have brought me something I haven't felt in a while." Tsuna stood up and smiled at his friends. Reborn came swinging in with a orange tracksuit on, kicking Tsuna in the head.

"Stop it Tsuna. Focus on training, Maturity doesn't fit you well." The trio laughed at Tsuna's expense once more.

* * *

Five months had pass in a blink of an eye. Tsuna hadn't noticed but Kyoko saw that he had more definition to his body. "Hey Tsuna-kun!" she called behind him as he enjoyed the fresh air on the roof of the school. Tsuna was a little startled, "K-Kyoko-chan!"

"Where is everyone else? Thought you guys always ate lunch together?" Kyoko looked around to see if the other boys were around. She only saw Hibari and Hibird off in the distance napping.

"Who knows. Maybe they don't wanna wake Hibari after last time!"

They both laughed at the memory of Gokudera, Lambo, and Ryohei getting beat up by Hibari. It was a common occurance but not as much since the Shimon Family had joined. Hibari got to take more naps and bite less people to death. Kyoko was fidgeting with her hair when she finally got the courage to ask. "Tsuna-kun what ever happened to the orange 27 jacket you always used to wear?"

"Huh? Oh that. It got ruined in a fight..."

Tsuna has told Kyoko all about Vongola but he hates to make her worry. "Think you'll ever get a new one?"

"Dunno. Why?"

Kyoko giggled as the sun shined off her golden brown hair as she was walking back inside, "I always thought you looked good in orange is all!" She couldn't see it but Tsuna was blushing fro head to toe.

* * *

Before anyone realized it, it was the day before the U.A. Enterance Exam. School flew by as did their break. Gokudera, Kyoko, and Hibari already got their acceptance letters to Namimori High plus scholarships. Yamamoto was drafted because of baseball but he had to take classes before school started. Tsuna asked Gokudera to tutor Yamamoto and the silver haired boy almost jumped at the chance.

Everyone gathered at the Sawada House hold. They all had words and presents of encouragement. Nana, Tsuna's mother, promised that if he couldn't get into U.A. She would not see him any different. Tsuna was both happy to hear that and a little disappointed. Would she not see him any stronger than the screw up he always was? He felt a wave of deppression the more he thought about it. Until Kyoko handed him a gift box. "I promise not to see any differently than what you already are as well, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna blushed deeply as he opened the box. It was a hand made hoodie just like the one Kyoko said she liked. There was even a pocket stitched in the inside for his protection charm she made awhile back. The back displayed a pretty big "27" while the left breast had a little Kyoko patch on it.

"I asked Haru to make a patch of my face so i could sew it on my home made products!" Kyoko smiled as Tsuna grinned. ['She is so adorable!'] He thought to himself. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Y-Yeah, Anything."

"Please wear this to the Exam, and be safe."

"Of Course Kyoko-chan. I promise!"

Everyone continued to party even after Tsuna went to bed. He didn't care if they joked about how lame it was, they knew he had a big test tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna's alarm started blaring before the sun was ready to get up. He dragged himself out of bed to the smell if his favorite breakfast foods. He showered and got dressed. Black tee shirt and deep green cargo pants. After putting on his hoodie from Kyoko he felt something in his pockets. It was his Dying Will Pills, Mittens, and a note.

 _Dear Tsuna,_

 _I'm Sorry for taking your things but Reborn said you deserved a break and I wanted to make sure you were ready for anything the Exam is going to throw at you. I heard Gokudera say it could be dangerous, please be safe and good Luck!_

 _Love, Kyoko_

Tsuna reread the note over and couldn't get "Love" out if his mind. Once he got down stairs Nana made him sot down and eat all of his breakfast. Lambo and I-Pin were at it once again before Reborn roundhouse kicked Lambo out the window. Tsuna would normally make a big deal but Kyoko left a not that said "Love" at the end. He was flying higher than his Dying Will ever could take him.

Nana handed Tsuna a lunch and pushed him out the door. He couldn't miss the bus or he wouldn't get into High School. Tsuna kissed his mother's cheek and ran for the bus. Reborn landed on his shoulder, "Pick up the pace! I'm not letting all my hard work go to waste."

"I did all the work!" The duo started sprinting towards the bus as fast as Tsuna could. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

U.A. High was huge, almost castle like compared to the schools in Namimori. Tsuna tightened his grip on his charm as more students started pouring in. Kids of all different shades, sizes, and shapes. SHAPES OF ALL THINGS! Before Tsuna's thought ran rampant Reborn slapped him. "Rude to stare 'No Good' Tsuna!"

"When did that start back up? We've been theough so much! Would it kill you to call me 'Tsuna' every once in awhile?!"

Tsuna's rant fell on vacant ears as Reborn was gone in seconds. ' _Of course he disappears! He is most likely making random hiding spits all over the school...'_ While lost in thought Tsuna heard a faint ramble coming closer and closer, so by the time he realized it was another student trapped in their thoughts, the two crashed.

Tsuna rubbed his brown hair while the other boy rubbed his dark green hair. "Sorry!" They both said in unison. A girl started laughing approaching them on ghe ground.

"You guys are too funny! Maybe I should've prevented the fall? I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"Izuku M-Midoriya!"

"Wow! So I'm not the only nervous one then." Ochako laughed as her face was showing signs of worry. The trio talked about the different doors for entering and where they were to report. Little was known about the test itself but they all offered good intentions to one another.

Entering the gigantic Lecture Hall was a little intimdating but Tsuna had hopes and prayers of all his friends with him. Tsuna sat in the seat he was assigned on his card. It had his name, school, id number, and number with a letter next to it. No one knew what that meant but hopfully it'll be explained soon. More and more students piled in until every seat in the Hall was filled. Tsuna remembers Izuku and Ochako saying something like only two percent was going to pass this exam. Thinking about it more, the less of a chance Tsuna thought he had. He has the same potential to be a hero as a mafia boss!

A DJ appears on stage calling the attention of the Students. His name is Present Mic the Professional Hero and UA teacher. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL! I will be the one to give you the low-down on this test, all right Examinees?!"

Everyone was quiet waiting to be told what they have to do. But if you listened closely you could hear Izuku explaining Present Mic's abilities and his Hero stats. "NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION! We will be running tests to see your abilities and your limits as a future Hero!" On the screen behind him was four monster cutouts from different video games, "We will be tossing in 'Villains' into each exam. We are examining you vs villains, not each other. So if youbattack another examinee you will fail."

The next slide had point value next to three of the monsters. One point for small fry, two points for the medium guys, and three points for the big leaguers. A tall boy with glasses stood up, interrupting Present Mic, "Excuse me, if I may. There are four types of monsters listed while you only have point values for three of them. Such an error for U.A. to make. And lastly," the boy pointed to Izuku, "What is you? Curly haired boy. You are being quite distracting. U.A. is not some pleasurable jaunt!"

Present Mic tried to calm everyone down and take back the spotlight. "Okay, okay. That's enough. The last type are worth Zero points, Arena traps if you will. Thanks for the segue, Examinee 7111!" Present Mic continued to explain the exam as a "kind of" video game, using games like Super Mario as an example.

"Now let's start this party, PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

Tsuna was getting ready to take the exam soon but hasn't seen Reborn simce early that morning. What could he be up to? Tsuna shook his head those thoughts as he put his contacts in. He looked down to his ring, "Not now, Natsu. I'm not even sure if I can use you here." Tsuna felt his ring warm up and cool down again, Natsu's way of telling Tsuna he owes him a pretty big snack later on. He secured his headphones and went to the gates he was assigned to.

Each gate had about fifty students participating. The gates opened as the students piled in. Present Mic explained the time limit and reinforced the notion not to fight other examinees once again. "BEGIN!"

The students all split up while Tsuna was still looking around at the types of Villains that were there. Some looked like robots from a crappy sci-fi show while some looked like Gola Mosca that the Varia used back during the ring battle. Tsuna couldn't shake it, what if there was someone in them like what Xanxus did to the Ninth? That memory was etched into his brain. The way he mercilessly beat the robot, and in turn of events the Ninth, to death. Tsuna froze with fear when a click and that voice echoed through his headphones.

"Tsuna, this isn't like Gola. You can go out, make the Vongola Proud."

"R-Right!" Tsuna put his 27 Mittens on and ate two Dying Will pills. His mittens turned into red, armor-like gloves with a blue gem with the Vongola crest in it. And orange X appeared above the gem woth the words Vongola Familgia that intersected at the G. Tsuna's brown eyes became orange while his pupils were a darker orange as the Flame of the Sky burned on his forehead.

"I will pass with my Dying Will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna activated Hyper Dying Will Mode and was racking up points with ease. The smaller robots didn't stand a chance against his Sky Flame enhanced punches, when it came to the two point robots he had to use Hard Sky Flames. About 15:00 minutes passed when Tsuna ran i to some of the three point villains. Two of the giant robots stood in front of a group of Examinees, they were clearly exhausted and couldn't use their Quirks as often.

Tsuna remembers Gokudera saying something like the Quirk was just another aspect for one to waste energy. Using a Quirk too much was like running 100 kilometers without being in shape or like when Tsuna first entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. Tsuna glided over to the students as the robots locked on to them. Missles were fired at them but they couldn't get out of the way. The flame on Tsuna's head started to pulse as the rockets came closer. The students were afraid until nothing happened. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Tsuna lost the flame on his head but kept the Hyper Dying Will eyes. He ran past the rockets touching two on the before grabing the last one. The missles froze over turning into spiked balls of ice. The ice looked different from any other ice the examinees have seen. It was still a clear blue but you could see the refraction of the rainbow in. The only way to melt this ice was using all seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky. Tsuna regained the flame before bursting through the first three point villain with Hard flames then using X-Stream to trap the second one in a mini tornado of fire. As Tsuna flew around the robot he spotted the hurt examinees moving away.

Tsuna was able to take out One point robots with only a punch or a palm strike. He was able to kick a head off of one that knocked into a two point robot which is when he started to use Harder Flames to enhance his attacks.

The ground started to shake as the last 5:00 minutes was surviving the Zero Points Arena Trap. The 3 points were again add to Tsuna as the robot trapped in the X-Stream melted before blowing up. Everyone else was running around gathingbthe last but of points left while dodging the Titan of a robot. Tsuna noticed once again there were some students passed out from over useage and about to be crushed by the purple robot. Flying close to the ground Tsuna got a good distance in front if the students while still having room to fight the robot.

"Operation X"

Throwing his left hand behind him, Tsuna fired a constant stream of Soft Sky Flames while he aimmed his right hand at the middle of the Arena Trap. His contact lens told him his Soft Flames were at 40,000 Fiamma Volts while his Hard Flames were still at 78,000 Fiamma Volts. As the Robot got closer Tsuna's targeting activated.

" **X- _Burner_**!"

The Hard Flames fired out burning right through the shell and motherboard og the robot. The missles that were preping to be fired also exploded, turning the Arena Trap into scrap metal. The buzzer sounded during the explosion so only a few heard it. Tsuna reverted back to his normal self somewhat tired.

* * *

The proctors of the Exam were stunned. There was a lot of potential in this year's Examinees. Three of the best scores were 0 Villain points, 100 Hero Points. 100 Villain points, 0 Hero Points. 50 Villain points, 50 Hero points. While there were other great scores the professional Heroes laughed at the fact that there was a Yin, a Yang, and a Harmonized student among the Examinees.

"A rare breed this year."

Nedzu, or better known as Mr. Principle, laughed to himself as he hopped down from the chair and walked out to plan the Enterance Ceremony. The Heroes All Might and Eraser Head were still looking over all the scores still. All Might looked towards his comrade, "He's right. This is going to be quite the year..."

* * *

The Exam was over and the results were to be mailed later on. Tsuna finally met back up with Reborn before taking the bus back home. "Where have you been all day?"

"Had to find the best place to watch the exam. You know everyone is going to be at Home when we get there right?"

Tsuna nodded as he reflected on his choices in the Exam. Maybe if he didn't worry about others as much he would've had more points? He was ranked 15th among his Exam's participants but who knows how well that could be. The bus ride felt longer as Tsuna wanted to get home as soon as possible so by the time he was back in Namimori he felt like he was going to crash. Classes resumed Monday so he had tomorrow plus the weekend to relax.

Opening the door everyone yelled '"Surprise!" as there was a banner that said 'Congradulation or Better Luck Next Time' hanging above the entryway. Tsuna smiled as he went upstairs to shower quickly and put something more comfortable on. Tsuna walked into his room to find Lambo laying on his bed, picking his nose. "Lambo why aren't you down stairs with everyone else?"

"Cause Lambo is not allowed cake until 'No Good' Tsuna gets a piece!" Lambo flicked his booger onto Tsuna's pillow. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the young child and sent him down stairs, "Tell Mom I said you can have my piece." Lambo's eyes shot wide as he dashed off towards the cake. Tsuna laughed to himself as he tossed his clothes in a hamper while contemplating on napping or not. His body's pain was just now catching up to him. Was it always like this? The young Boss stretched while he yawned. "Maybe some cake might help."

* * *

Monday was rough, everyone knew Tsuna had the U.A. Exam last week and the jokes did not let up. Dino had sent him a congrats gift but he didn't open the box. The letter had some supportive words from a fellow Mafia Boss. The Ninth had sent something too, but Tsuna was too afraid to open it. He really didn't want to be a part of the Mafia but at the same time was Heroism any different? Would they allow him to pass because he is tied to the Mafia? Vongola would cover his titution but was U.A. able to help Tsuna change the Mafia world like he declared to the Vongola Bosses and Bermuda?

Tsuna fell asleep in the back of class like old times, not on account he didn't care it was because of how tired he was from the training and the Exam itself. Stress was a funny thing building up to the exam was positive but now that he already took it, the stress was having a negative effect. Kyoko tapped on Tsuna's shoulder, "Tsuna-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Don't worry just was up late playing video games!."

Tsuna stretched as he noticed the room was empty. Kyoko smiled, "you slept right through the bell."

"Not again... how much of lunch did I miss."

"Everyone is on the roof waiting, Reborn-kun has brought something for you."

Tsuna stood up and stretched one more time. Before letting Kyoko lead the way. Once outside everyone was talking calmly as Hibari was on the other side of the roof. Reborn held a thick yellow envelope. It was sealed by a U.A. Stamp. They finished the selection process.

"So this is it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna grasped the envelope tightly. Should he open it now? Wait for home? Before Tsuna could decide Reborn drop kicked him and grabbed the envelope. The baby hitman opened it up and a video started to play. It was the renowned hero All Might. He went over the point system and the hidden Hero points. All Moght explained how Tsuna had recieved a perfect 50/50 in the Exam. Clips of Tsuna saving others while destroying robots were shown. Even Hibari had an interest in Tsuna's abilities from the video.

"Tsunayoshi _Sawada, you'll be attending U.A. High!"_

Tsuna's friends cheered and hugged the young Boss. He couldn't believe it, he passed. Tsunayoshi "No Good Tsuna" Sawada passed the enterance exam for the Number One Hero Academy in the nation. Reborn gave Tsuna a smile that the young Boss was sure he'd regret it. It wasn't his smile though...

* * *

"Tenth! Tenth!" Gokudera called out to Tsuna. The young teen looked towards his silver haired friend. Gokudera was holding a letter from the Ninth. Turns out that the Tenth Gereation Guardians' were being covered by Vongola as well. It was because Tsuna agreed to be the Tenth Boss as long as he could try to bring Vongola back to what Primo created it for, Being Heroes to those who need them.

Tsuna congratulated Gokudera on his reward as they headed off towards school. Today was the day everyone would reveal what high school they were going to. Tsuna was really nervous about telling others he made it into U.A. Would they believe him? Would they make fun of him? After today they only had three days left of school, then next semester would be in High School.

Tsuna blocked most of the other students until his teacher called on Kyoko, Tsuna was next.

"Kyoko Sasagawa?"

"Namimori High!"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"U-U.A. High."

Tsuna buried his head as the class was silent before they all burst out laughing. Gokudera was shouting at anyone who laughed while his teacher asked for proof. Tsuna handed him the not so loud acceptance letter becuse he really didn't want the video clips to be played in front if his whole class. After class settled down they started questioning who forged him a letter. There were others who continued to make jokes about "Super Dame! The only Hero to let you down more than a Villain!"

Just a few more days left...

* * *

The Vongola Family spent their break doing two things: 1. Helping Tsuna train and 2. Goofing off like normal teens. One time Reborn even setup Tsuna to be the fall guy for Hibari to mock duel, but Hibari had every intention on "biting Tsuna to death."

Kyoko and Haru had been trading Costume ideas for Tsuna ever since Tsuna said he was going to U.A. Reborn made him try on every idea, good or otherwise. Tsuna wore a fish costume, a cow costume like Lambo, and a cheerleader outfit. Reborn was having too much fun with this.

Reborn kept up Tsuna's training atbthe same level of difficulty but rather than working on Hyper Mode, Tsuna just focused on Dying Will Mode. Tsuna was able to stay in Dying Will Mode the same length as Hyper Mode. Gokudera and Reborn have noticed that Tsuna has be somewhat calmer in this state as well.

Tsuna found it funny that everyone else was more excited about him getting into U.A. Tsuna just could not shake the feeling of what might come. Would he be a Hero or just a crazy mafia boss. He would find out in one week and four years.

* * *

The Day has come where Tsuna would continue to twist and turn in this crazy life that has been thrusted upon him. He got on the bus by himself this time, Reborn was at breakfast but Tsuna hasn't seen him since then. The bus ride was a little calming until Tsuna had to walk up to the school.

"Geez, it is like a castle or something..."

Tsuna wiped his hands on his pants. All the boys wore green pants and a grey jacket over a white shirt, the girls wore the same jacket just with a skirt instead. Tsuna walked into his assigned room 1-A and he noticed there was Izuku from exam day. He sat next to him as he looked just as nervous as Tsuna.

"Hey Izuku! Didn't think we'd be in the same class."

"Yeah. At least we know a few people in class, otherwise it would be a little overwhelming."

Tsuna laughed, "I'm already overwhelmed. This place is huge!" Izuku nodded as Katsuki walked up to him.

"DEKU! When did you get a Quirk?!"

"K-Kacchan! I-its not what it looks like!"

Katsuki's hands were smoking like they were about to explode. The whole class was looking at the scene when they heard a voice clear. A man in a sleeping bag started to draw more attention, "Quiet down Class. I am Shouta Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher."

* * *

"Aizawa. That's not good." All Might looked at the roster for Class 1-A. He thought he was alone before Reborn took the seat next to him.

"Is he a bad instructor or just tough?"

All Might was frozen, how did this baby sneak up on him? "Uh... Aizawa is a great teacher but hates showboats. He never passes a freshman class."

"Good. Tsuna needs to know his place if he truly will run the Vongola Familia."

"V-Vongola? Isn't that the mafia?"

Reborn nodded as he started to drink his coffee, "My Student will be the Tenth Boss. If he can get his act straight."

"Why would you allow him to join a Hero Academy?"

"He isn't like any student I've ever taught before." Reborn finished up his break before leaving All Might to himself, Don't worry, I am good at keeping secrets. Ciaosu!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aizawa brought Class 1-A out to a dirt field that had many different Track and Field competitions set up. The students were confused but excited about their gym uniforms. They all wore the same uniform, a blue jump suit with black and white square patterns. They had black elbow pads, white gloves, and red boots. Tsuna replaced the gloves he was given with his 27 Mittens, Reborn's orders from back in the Ring Conflict.

 _"Doesn't matter the time of day, the season, nor the temperature. You must keep these mittens with you at all times!"_

The others were confused by Tsuna's choice, but then again his ring was also quite intimidating...

"Alright class, we will test the strength of your Quirks. Bakugo," Aizawa tossed him a shot-put ball. "We'll test how far you can throw so no holding back, you hear?"

Katsuki was really excited, he stepped into the circle and shouted for "all you dorks better pay attention!" His hand holding the ball started to smoke even more than when he was yelling at Midoriya. Katsuki threw the ball towards the sky as a firey explosion boosted the distance. The ball shot into the sky like it was fired out of cannon. Katsuki had the biggest grin on his face as he broke his record by 5 times the distance.

Each student went getting different scores with their different powers. Ochako broke anyone's record as her Quirk allowed the ball to float indefinitely. Izuku was up now and looking determined as ever. He cocked back his arm looking like he had the chance to "win" this test. Right as he threw the ball it fell to the ground rolling just a few meters. "W-Wha-"

"You idoit!" Aizawa shouted to the teen. His eyes were glowing red, his long black hair was standing straight up with his scarf floating around his neck.

"Y-your Eraserhead! Your Quirk can cancel out any Emitter-type Quirks!"

"Do you think the old lady will just heal you every time your Quirk destroys your body? You realize it can't handle the constant damage over and over."

Izuku looked like a puppy who got caught chewing on the couch. Eraserhead put eye drops into his drying eyes letting the One for All heir think about his actions. Izuku reloaded but this time he threw the ball using just the Quirk in his index finger at the last second. He scored the same as Katsuki. The blonde was pissed.

Now it was Tsuna's turn. He was never good at sports so even if was was able to get the distance that Yamamoto could, mound to home plate, it would be a tremendous improvement. With all the might he could muster, the Tenth Boss of Vongola threw the ball. For a mere moment his eyes flashed orange as his mittens turned into the X-Gloves. Aizawa looked at the boy impressed, ' _He said he needed some form of pills to activate it. Guess he is learning.'_

* * *

Each Test took about 30 minutes in total with all 24 Students in Class 1-A. As Izuku predicted to himself, each test had one or more Quirks built for it, but with only able to use little bursts he was struggling with each test. Tsuna was in the same boat even though little hits of his Dying Will was shown Aizawa wasn't sure if the teen realized it or not.

"Alright Class, now that we have seen the extent of your abilities" Aizawa put up the class list ranking them in order of how they did, "This shows me where you are starting at. Congratulations, you all passed."

Some students sighed in relief that Aizawa only threatened to kick them out of U.A. as a motivational tool. Tsuna studied the list, he was pretty low on it but it wasn't his full power. Did Mr. Aizawa know it? Will Reborn find out about this test?! Of Course he is, knowing Reborn he watched the whole time in a tree costume. Tsuna was exhausted and glad that Aizawa dismissed them for the day. Tomorrow is when the real class starts.

Tsuna took the bus home without Reborn, which was odd. He swore the baby went to school with him. After forty-five minutes Tsuna could barely keep his eyes open but at the same time he was only one stop away then he could walk home. Once he got off the bus to make his way home Reborn was suddenly walking on the wall to the right of him. "So school was pretty rough today, huh? Got to see what your classmates are made of. Literally."

"Knock it off. My 'Quirk' isn't so normal either." Tsuna put air quotes when he said Quirk before he realized that Reborn was next to him, "and where have you been all day?!"

"You know, 'here and there' mostly."

Reborn hopped on Tsuna shoulder as he prepared to explain Tsuna's new training method. It was going to be dangerously extreme and that is if Tsuna was ready for it.

The next morning Tsuna was awoken before his alarm clock with a thunderous roar, "TSUNA! Would you like to join me for an early morning fish? Breakfast is counting on us!"

Tsuna groaned into his pillow as a blonde hair man with scratchy facial hair bellowed out his name a few more times, Iemitsu Sawada was home once again. Tsuna dragged himself out of bed to turn down his father. He had to get up soon, what is an hour earlier going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna sat in class like it was a normal High School. He was a little underwhelmed by the fact they had regular classes along side training, which he was used to thanks to Xanxus and Bermuda. Natsu was getting antsy like Tsuna, the Tenth Boss covered his ring as to not disturb class but Natsu was not having any of it. The small lion cub appeared in a pop of Sky Flames causing the whole class to stare at Tsuna.

Murmurs of how cute Natsu was, where did Tsuna keep him, and if it apart of his Quirk or not. Tsuna was extremely embarressed as he begged Natsu to go back. Aizawa warned Tsuna three times to quit using his Quirk before he used his. Aizawa's eyes turned red as he glared at Tsuna and Natsu, the lion did not disappear nor did Tsuna change any. _'What is he?'_

Reborn entered the room causing twice as much comotion. "No Good Tsuna! I thought I said to tame Natsu."

"R-R-Reborn! What are you doing here?"

A swift kick to the chin sent Tsuna flying across the room. So much for a "normal" day. Why did he have to complain?

Natsu pounced over towards Tsuna for support, "C'mon Natsu, I promise we'll play twice as much. After school." Natsu started sucking up to Tsuna. Reborn turned to Eraserhead and apologized, "Apologises for the interruptions, may I take Tsuna outside to teach him a lesson about disrupting the class?"

"S-Sure." Aizawa thought it was quite hypocritical though.

6

Tsuna, Natsu, and Reborn were on the field next to the school. Reborn was playing with his pacifier while waiting for Tsuna to get ready, "Your mittens."

"Reborn, isn't this the opposite of what you are trying to teach?"

"Smart remarks aren't your forte, No Good Tsuna."

Reborn was covered in a huge amounts of Sun Flames, and in a bright flash Reborn was just like he was before his curse. "R-Reborn... is that really you?!" The tall man dashed with blinding speed before plunging his knee into Tsuna's gut.

"Stay focused and enter Hyper Mode. You haven't been stretching your legs or Natsu's."

Tsuna was confused, did Reborn break the curse? Was this only a temporary fix? Why now? Before Tsuna coukd ask him self another question, Reborn had two pistols locked and loaded, "Chaos Shot."

Multiple classes stared out the window watching the fight that was going on. Bright blasts fired around before they saw Tsuna put on mittens and something in his mouth. Tsuna started hovering around woth flames out of his hands and a strong flame on his forehead. The man in the suit was firing yellow bullets at Tsuna like he was trying to kill the teen. A small, flame covered lion cub joined Tsuna in his fight.

Tsuna blasted off towards Reborn with Natsu on his shoulder, "Cambio Forma: Vongola Gear!" Natsu fused with Tsuna's X-Gloves making them into guanlets with thrusters on them. Reborn grinned as Tsuna was starting to get serious. Tsuna punched Reborn with his fist covered in Hard Sky Flames while Soft flames were shot from the thruster. Reborn and Tsuna fought back and forth until Reborn got the upper hand with his Chaos Shot.

"Are you Reborn? You fight just like that guy from the Arcobaleno Fights! Where is Reborn?!" Tsuna shouted to the man. For someone who is using Hyper Vongola Intutition he sure is dumb.

"Defeat me and find out." Reborn was now teasing the poor teen. Tsuna continued his assualt on the full grown Reborn.

"Not using X-Burner, well you'll need XX-Burner if you want to defeat me."

66

Mr. Principal walked into Aizawa's classroom, "Sorry for the intrusion but we were told young Sawada did not use any where near his half potential in your exams yesterday. Eraserhead nodded to his one time teacher as they forgot about class and watched Tsuna fight Reborn. "I knoe this is unorthodox, even for our standards, but the boy sure seems powerful."

"Did we even see his full power in the Enterance Exam?" Class 1-A was paying close attention to the fight but also listening to their teacher and principal. Who was Tsuna Sawada?

666

Tsuna and Reborn were fighting likebtheir lives depended on it. For forty-five minutes they went all out and right befor Tsuna could land another punch, Reborn reverted back to his baby form. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna reverted back to his normal self as well, "Y-You broke the curse!"

"You did, yes. That was just me using a new technique we discovered." Before Tsuna could ask another question Reborn turned to the Principal. "I told you he had more potential. Mr. Principal nodded and offered Reborn to follow him back to the office. Tsuna had to return to class all beat up and exhausted. Natsu had less flames to feed on and was no longer able to interrupt class, the stares at Tsuna's direction was another issue...

6666

Tsuna was asked to stay after class by Aizawa and Mr. Principal. He was wirried about getting scolded because of Reborn made him spar disrupting the whole school. _'Crap! Reborn got me kicked out on the second day of class!'_

"Mr. Sawada, we would like to apologize for giving you such a low grade on the Day One examination of your control."

Nedzu had Aizawa and All Might standing behind him as they tried to get a read on the boy. Tsuna started to blush with such powerful people staring at him. "So do you know where your 'Quirk' orginates from?"

"U-uhhh... Ummmm... Well..."

"Is it true you are connected to the Mafia?"

"Y-you see... hmmm... I-I-I..."

They continued to bombard the teen with questions not leting him a proper word out. Tsuna stood up with his arms at his side and head tilt down. With his eyes shut tight he shouted, "I don't want to ruke the Mafia World! I want to help people like _He_ did!"

All Might and Nedzu smiled while Aizawa rolled his eyes. Another student looking up to All Might, but little did Aizawa know of Tsuna's will to be like the First Boss of Vongola.

"I-if you aren't comfortable taking Vongola's money, I'm n-not really comfortable spending it..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were back to normal for Class 1-A. No interruptions or out of the ordinary class material. Aizawa got the students' attention by wearing his Hero Costume. Today was the day that theybstarted planning their own Hero Costumes. Izuku was already sketching out his idea he's been fixed on for as long as he could remember. Tsuna stared at his page where he wrote down, Spanner's Headset, contacts, and the X-Gloves. What should his should he wear?

The class period was almost over when Mr. Aizawa called for their designs to be submitted. Tsuna started to panic, he didn't do anything all class! While Tsuna walked up with his list of equipment he always carries with him he "suddenly" tripped while a shadow replaced his paper. The class laughed at Tsuna's akwardness as they left for lunch. Izuku waited for Tsuna to catch up so they could get lunch together.

Tsuna had a weird feeling on the way to lunch. The lines were long and he wasn't any more or less clumsy. Maybe it had to do with Reborn not being around? Maybe it was that he hasn't seen his friends in awhile? Tsuna planned to meet with everyone afyer school today. Other than tripping, school turned out to be normal. Even for a Hero Program.

7

Izuku ran up to Tsuna after the final bell rang, "Tsuna! Are you doing anything after school?"

"Not really, just going out with some friends."

"O-okay. Nevermind then!"

"You can join if you want?"

Izuku made an overdramatic shake of his head trying to tell Tsuna "no" but it didn't really work. "It'll be fine!" The two walked off to the bus stop exchanging ideas for that night's homework on their way to Namimori's favorite Sushi shop, the Yamamoto Family resturant. Of course not everyone from the Vongola Family could make it though. Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo showed up along woth Tsuna's parents. Nana was gushing over the fact that Tsuna had made another new friend, she reminded Izuku of his own mother. He was also worried about Gokudera who kept eyeing him up and mumbling about how it was he who is worthy to be the Tenth's right hand man!

Kyoko was teasing Tsuna on how he was replacing them with real hero friends. Tsuna was doing his usual, mostly frantic, nervous rant about how he could never replace them. "Kyoko-chan you, and everyone else, you guys bring something that no hero ever could."

Kyoko smiled at Tsuna making him even more nervous, "and that is?"

"N-Normalcy."

The two laughed as Haru was now in another outlandish costume, Lambo and I-Pin were fighting over the same dish, while Gokudera was lecturing Izuku with Yamamoto calming the silver haired teen down. It was anything but normal but for Tsuna this was calming almost. Nothing life or death could come from this, no matter how much Lambo promised he would die without the last bite. It did feel weird that Reborn hadn't hit or humiliated Tsuna the entire night. Was something wrong? Tsuna was thinking about what could go wrong in the next few days.

"Tsuna!" It was his father, Iemitsu, "We begin your training tomorrow. Basil will also be joining us as well."

There it was...

77

The weekend arrived as Iemitsu, Basil, and Reborn dragged Tsuna to his usual training spot in the moutains not too far from home. Iemitsu began stretching while Reborn got Tsuna and Basil ready to spar. Eventhough Tsuna has a higher and stronger Fiamma Volts, Basil has had more training and can control his Dying Will better. "Okay, Tsuna, the first step of your new training is quite simple. Be in control of your Dying Will." Reborn took away Tsuna's Dying Will Pills as Basil looked like he was thinking hard to himself.

"B-but how?! Is there any tricks you can tell me?!?"

Basil let out a small scream as he charged at Tsuna with his Metal Edge and a weak blue flame upon his forehead. Basil was able to enter Dying Will mode but it was vastly weaker than being shot or taking the pill to enter, another flaw is that he can only maintain it for a brief moment. Before the young CEDEF agent could reach the cowering Tsuna the flame went out.

"Basil, you need to set your worries aside. You have trained with Tsuna before."

Iemitsu began explaining how to feel the Dying Will Flame within. As usual the words just flew right over Tsuna's head. Reborn shot two bullets at Tsuna's head, one Criticism and one Dying Will, forcing the young Boss into Ultimate Dying Will Mode. The intense Flames engulfed and immersed Tsuna in his own power. Sky Flames continued to explode from every part of Tsuna's body.

"Tsuna, you know _**that**_ feeling? Never forget it."

"I haven't from the last time." His calm and arrogant tone was all Reborn needed to be assured of the young Boss's potential. Not that Reborn ever missed seeing it, now Tsuna could feel his own potential. Iemitsu continued, "Good. Now you are to use that feeling to find your Dying Will. Then you can use it when ever and how ever you feel it necessary."

Basil took two Dying Will Pills to enter Hyper Dying Will as Iemitsu enter Dying Will. The two CEDEF agents attacked Tsuna with out holding back. Tsuna's control and use of his Sky Flames was impressive. Basil wasn't a big threat with his Rain Flames nullifying a portion of Tsuna's flames. The Sky's Harmony trait was amazong and versitile. Iemitsu was still too much for the young teen. Iemitsu had full control on both Dying Will and Hyper Dying Will modes plus his years of training.

Tsuna took one punch after another even with the Ultimate Vongola Intuition acting as a foresight, Iemitsu was just reacting faster than Tsuna. ' _How is he able to change directions so fast? I was able to stop Bermuda at Light Speed!_ '

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu sent a right hook into his son's jaw, "Stop holding back! Just because we are all family doesn't mean you can act weak towards us!"

"Holding back?"

Iemitsu and Basil both dashed at Tsuna who only used his flames to block or evade their attacks. He had not thrown a single punch towards his sparring partners. Reborn looked a little worried as if he was telling Tsuna something. The young Vongola couldn't focus on Reborn or he might actually hurt his father and his friend. "I-I am... but you guys might get hurt." Tsuna reverted back to normal self as the energy started draining from him.

"No Good Tsuna, you can't always be worried about your strength. You need to overcome this doubt otherwise you can't protect you Familia." Reborn came crashing into Tsuna's jaw with a drop kick, sending the teen into a pile of rocks. "Now if you are really that afraid because you want to become a hero or whatever that is going through your mind, that is why you have no control over your Dying Will."

Tsuna nodded and brushed off the dirt on his pants. "And U.A. won't give you a second chance everytime you hold back either." Reborn sat back down with Leon and started drinking his coffee. Tsuna started to think about the reasons he wanted to enter U.A. The biggest reason was to put a gap between him anf the Mafia, but the Mafia was the start of it all. Then he told himself it was to bring the Vongola Family back into the light, which is still true but there is still something hiding in the back of all Tsuna's excuses.

777

The weekend of training didn't feel helpful to Tsuna. Whenever he couldn't draw out his Dying Will, Reborn would force him into Ultimate Dying Will Mode. School wasjust about to start and Tsuna was starting to feel more "awake" than usual. Aizawa did roll call before preping the class for gym.

"All right class, Gym will be a little different today. Master PaoPao will be taking the lead today."

"RE-REBORN?!?!?!"

Reborn in his Master PaoPao costume punched Tsuna, frightening the other students before they went to change into their gym uniforms. "Master PaoPao will meet you all on the training grounds in 15!"

Tsuna rubbed his face as he too went to get changed into his gym uniform. Class 1-A was in for quite a show...

7777

Master PaoPao had a mock Boxing Ring set up outside. It was maybe 4 times bigger then a normal Ring but then again this class was not some normal class. "Okay, today's exercise will determine how much catastrophe each of you can cause. So the goal is to keep all the damage inside this ring!"

"Who are we going to fight?"

"How much of our Quirk can we use?"

The class kept asking questions when Ryohei Sasagawa appeared, "Master PaoPao I am ready to do some EXTREME training!!!"

Tsuna's jaw slacked. How could he drag Ryohei into this? What did Ryohei know? "Ryohei calm down. You have plenty of Extreme Sparring Partners ahead." Ryohei became even more pumped up by Reborn's words. Tsuna couldn't believe that the older teen still could not tell PaoPao was Reborn.

"First up: Eijirou Kirishima, Quirk: Hardening."

A red, spikey haired boy jumped into the ring. He reminded Tsuna a little of Yamamoto, he was excited yet calm at the same time. Eijirou held out his hand to Ryohei, "I'm Eijirou! Let's have a fair match."

"Ryohei Sasagawa! Extreme Sumo Champion of the Sun!"

' _He even thinks this is a Sumo Match..._ '

Master PaoPao rang a bell starting the match. Eijirou used his Quirk to harden his arms as strong as rock while Ryohei used Cambio Forma: Vongola Gear. The class was a little surprised by this "Quirk" it worked like Tsuna's but was different all the same. Ryohei donned powerful sparring equipment with a sun-like bangle. The "Champion" Belt bore the Crest of Vongola with the words Vongola Familia crossed like an X in the same fashion as Tsuna's gloves. The sparrining equipment looked more like armor to Class 1-A.

The fight started out Eijirou rushing the Boxer, but Ryohei used his Dying Will boots to boost his mobility. Eijirou could barely hit Ryohei. Any time that he did the silver haired teen countered with his own punch nullifying the hit altogether. Ryohei's speed and strength were way out of Eijirou's leauge which Reborn was counting on. Now that the tiny Mafioso worked for U.A. he no longer could just focus in Tsuna.

"That's enough Ryohei! Kirishima understands his limit."

Eijirou was panting as he undid his Quirk before exiting the ring, "H-He's incredible..."

Tsuna was relieved that Ryohei wasn't using he full power. How could Reborn think that this was a good idea?! "Next is... Mashirao Ojiro, Quirk: Tail!"

Mashirao jumped into the ring opposite of Ryohei and bowed in respect. Ryohei nodded with a grin and shouted "Extreme!!!" Reborn rang the bell and the second fight started. Mashirao started off by swining his giant tail at Ryohei's afterimages before wrapping himself up in a defesive stance. All 360 degrees around the teen was protected by his tail or his guard. Ryohei appeared in a bright dash, throwing quick and light jabs at the Ojiro boy. When Ryohei left an opening Mashirao took his chance.

The blonde did a roundhouse kick aimed at Ryohei's chest while balancing himself on his tail. Ryohei's bangle lit up with one small Sun Flame, "SUNSHINE UPPERCUT!" Ryohei charged his fist with the Sun Flame as he punched Mashirao's chin. While he was airborn by the punch, Mashirao used his tail to hit Ryohei back as well. The distance between them gave the mutant Quirk user to plan his next move.

Ryohei cocked back his right fist as his glove began to glow with Sun Flames once more, "Maximum Cannon!"

Reborn as PaoPao kicked the attack upward, "that's enough Ryohei. We'll move on to the next one." PaoPao looked right at Izuku, "Midoriya, your up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku swallowed hard. It was loud enough for Tsuna to hear it clearly. "T-Tsuna. You know this Ryohei, right?"

"Mhmm. He's kind of like an older brother. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Izuku was playing around with his elbow pads and gloves before walking up to the ring. Should he use his Quirk? Why didn't this PaoPao say his Quirk's name? Did he know? Izuku started muttering to himself causing a few worried glances. Ryohei placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, "are you okay, kid? This is only a mock battle!"

"R-Right!"

Izuku and Ryohei got into their fighting stances. Izuku was afraid on how he should use his Quirk, All Might's Quirk. He spent a few days trying to focus a little bit at a time but it was still too much. When the bell rang, Izuku quickly ducked as Ryohei dashed towards the dark green haired teen. Izuku was able to move away from the big hits and All Might's training prepared Izuku's body for Ryohei's fast jabs. Izuku prepared his left middle finger and aimmed it at his opponet, "D-Deku Shoot!"

The flick sent a powerful air bullet that knocked Ryohei to the edge of the ring. Five more Flames appeared around the Bangle, Six total. Ryohei was just over half way fully charged. Izuku prepared another flick with his left index finger, but he had to pace himself. He had about nine digits left and Ryohei was alot stronger than the oak trees. Izuku heard Katauki laughing at the fact that he had accepted the name "Deku" almost as if with an ounce of pride. Ryohei came charging at Izuku who fired another "Deku Shot" at the ground before Ryohei. The boxer used his Dying Will boots to leap over the crater formed by Izuku's flick.

' _My left Index and Middle fingers are out and he has about 7 flames ignited. What is their purose?_ ' Izuku thought to himself. He did the same plan with his fingers but with his right big toe. Izuku flew at a super human speed towards Ryohei before plunging his knee into the Boxer's gut. Another flame ignited and Izuku noticed what they actually meant.

Ryohei was getting faster and stronger, or at least that's what Izuku's conclusion had come to. Master PaoPao warned them from the ring side, "if you hold back, you will die!" Izuku swallowed loudly to himself as Ryohei came crashing in with a flurry of punches filling up the last flame. "This is so much fun! TO THE EXTREME!!!!"

"W-Well this my my trump card..." Izuku's right arms charged with veins of One for All. Ryohei was ready to throw his strongest punch as well.

"Deku SMASH!"

"Maximum Sunshine COUNTER!"

Dust kicked up as a mini gust of wind blew by from the two attacks. Everyone felt an impact, some falling to the ground. The ring was destroyed and Reborn started smirking as the dust cleared, "Ryohei... Izuku... Your match is over." Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode with the Vongola Gear holding back both Ryohei's and Izuku's attacks.

"No good Tsuna! Who said you could interrupt my lesson?"

The rest of Class 1-A were in utter shock, but they weren't sure if it was from Tsuna's strength or Master PaoPao's incoming kick to Tsuna's face. "The rest of you can go shower while Tsuna carries Ryohei and Midoriya to the Nurse."

The class left as Tsuna walked up to Reborn, "REBORN?! That was really dangerous!!!" Tsuna was back to his normal self, still worried about his friends.

"Well its good to see you still care about your Familia, and your new friends too. Shows that you still have what it takes to run the Vongola Familia."

"That has nothing to do with this! And hiw could you get Ryohei mixed up with U.A. Classes!"

Tsuna gently picked up Izuku while helping Ryohei walk to the nurse's office. Reborn just smirked, knowing that Tsuns was able to enter Hyper Mode with just one Dying Will Pill. His Training was paying off but everything was still tied to his passion and feelings about his friends.

8

Recovery Girl had one of the most amazing Quirks Tsuna had seen since starting U.A. She could heal any wound almost instantly but it depends on the wounded's stamina. "Hey, your Quirk is kind of like the Sun Flame!" Izuku and Chiyo looked at Tsuna preplexed. Tsuna realized why they were looking at him funny and he tried playing it off before laughing weakly.

As Tsuna left All Might walked in. When the door was closed the Hero reverted back to his weak, skinny self. Recovery Girl pinched Toshinori's ear, "You are putting too much Pressure on this boy! How do you expect him to succeed when he only hurts himself?"

Toshinori quickly apologized before Chiyo went to fill out paper work for Izuku's file. Again. Toshinori sat next to Izuku, "Well what do you think I should do?" Izuku looked at the bandages he now wore trying to think of a way to explain it to his mother when he got home.

"Hmmmm at my estimation, you're controling about 5% of One for All."

"F-Five percent..."

"Now if there was only a way to train your control better."

"I have an idea or two." Reborn was sitting on the edge of a table with a cappuccino, "Meet Tsuna and myself here on Saturday." Izuku nodded as Toshinori watched the baby carefully. Reborn just smirked while taking a long sip from his drink.

"Don't worry. I think Tsuna and Izuku will both profit from sharing their secrets." And with that, Reborn left Izuku and Toshinori discuss their next move.

88

"YOU WHAT?!?! B-But... H-How... WHY?!"

Tsuna did not take the news so quietly as the All Might Duo did. Reborn was "clearly" listening as a sleep bubble was beating like a heart with him in his pyjamas.

The Sawada Household was surprisingly calm that day. Tsuna was happy, he caught his bus on time and Nana made one of his favorite dinners too! Iemitsu wasn't annoying, actually he was productive according to Tsuna. He went to Lambo's Parent/Teacher introduction before Lambo started School.

Now Tsuna had to sleep with the Class taking on a Battle Trial with All Might tomorrow. His eyes closed pretty easily before, "DeciiiiMOOOOOO!!!" A loud crash broke through Tsuna's window just above him. It was a giant ufo-looking object.

"G-Giannini!"

"Oh Decimo! I am so glad you chose me for your heroic outfitting!"

"W-what?!"

Reborn quickly kicked both Tsuna and Giannini while still asleep. Idiots...

888

Tsuna ran to the bus worried. Today he was going to have to prove he has made some form of progress and Giannini wanted to make his Hero Equipment. Great.

During the whole morning and lunch all of 1-A were excited about their costumes. Tsuna was worried, he didn't put any thought into his besides his essential gear. When he returned to homeroom he saw both Giannini and Spanner glaring at each other.

"Decimo! How could you hire him to help me! I am Vongola's sole Tech Expert!"

"Hey Tenth. Glad you enjoy my upgraded Contacts and Headphones. Does Operation XX work well?"

The students passed Tsuna mumbling about how he always has something crazy following him, and this is a School to teach about Heroism like in the comicbooks!

"Well anyway, Decimo, we have struggled together to make your very own Hero Suit!"

"Yeah, but if you need any improvements I'm on a long weekend this week. I could do some work on it." Spanner degraded Giannini.

"W-What?"

There it was. It reminded Tsuna of the jumpsuit Spanner of Ten Years in the Future made him wear when perfecting X-Burner. The back had Giannini and Spanner's head with "Decimo Mark I" stiched on it. The class erupted in giggles as Aizawa looked scared of the outfit. Tsuna tried to thank them but wait there's more! A pair of orange goggles in the shape of an X with the legs shortened so they fit perfectly on Tsuna's cheeks. A utility belt that had the Vongola crest as well.

"Welp, it looks like Sawada started today's event: Costumes."

Aizawa pointed towards the cases lined up in the same order as the students seats. The class ran all at once hoping to get their dreams filled to their wild expectations. Before everyone had a chance to admire eachother's costumes, All Might came crashing in with Reborn sitting in his shoulder, "Now let see how you kids hold up in today's test! PLUS ULTRA!!!" Reborn just sat on his shoulder waving a U.A. Flag.

8888

All Might had lead Class 1-A to a replicated town where the Students would duke it out Heroes vs Villains style. The goal of this exercise was, "Heroes! You will be attempting to stop the Villain's plans to blow up the city. While the Villains are able to do whatever they can to do this harmful, evil deed!"

Half the class was still mesmerized by the fact that All Might was their teacher, while a few others were too busy checking themselves out in theor costumes. Tsuna was praying that All Might wouldn't pick him to be a Villain because Reborn was always saying that a good Mafioso doesn't care about good or evil, they care for the Familia.

"First Team, Tsuna and Yuga!"

'W-Whaaaaat? Already?!?!'

You two will be up against... Mina and Toru!"

Tsuna noticed the Pink, Alien-looking girl and two floating gloves jump up in excitement. All Might continued, "Tsuna and Yuga, Heroes. Mina and Toru, Villains!"

The four students leave the group while All Might goes into detail the Do and Don't of the test. Yuga was excited to show off his new flashy Costume while Tsuna was afraid of what Giannini and Spanner put into the Costume. When the teams were split up and All Might was back in the booth the exam started. Yuga started towards the area of the bomb but Tsuna's Suit started to alarm. Toru used her Quirk, Invisibility, to sneak up on Tsuna. It didn't work.

Giannini and Spanner put a defensive protocol that activated when someone touched Tsuna without his vocal permission. Without warning Toru was shot towards the wall as a bubble formed around Tsuna.

In the Booth with the rest of the Class, Spanner and Giannini were explaining the functions of the suit, "The bubble is man from an unbreakable weave of glass heated up with Dying Will Flames and crystals that ignite with them as well!"

"Tsuna is completely protected from outside threats..."

"...and inside ones too!" Everyone looked at Giannini confused.

"If it is completely unbreakable outside... and in, wouldn't that make Tsuna stuck in the bubble?" Izuku brought up a very good point and the class actually knew what he was talking about.

Meanwhile Tsuna was bouncing all throughout the building, knocking both walls and pillars down. "HELP ME!"

Mina started charging at Tsuna with an acid covered palm as she tried to stop Tsuna from getting too close to the bomb. Her acid did not affect the bubble whatsoever. In fact it made the floor and cieling more slippery, trapping Tsuna in a spinning ball like he was a hampster.

"G-get... me... out..."

Everyone followed Reborn in shaking their head at his "No Good Tsuna" was showing more than usual. "P-Please! I-I... Going to be-" Tsuna then got sick, causing a lot to cringe at the sight.

["Activate: Protective Measure 2.0"]

Tsuna's suit then began to glow orange, igniting everything inside the bubble in Hard Sky Flame. When the Flames were gone all that was left was Tsuna in his 27 Mittens and his bright blue boxers. The girls blushed at the sight, not that anyone could tell Toru was blushing though.

"EEEEHHHHH?!?!?!" Tsuna tried to cover himself but Mina and Toru were on the ground passed out. There may have been a little nose bleed but no one can confirm or deny. Yuga on the other hand was still stuck in a wall ever since Tsuna started bouncing around.

"Uh, H-Heroes Win! I think?" All Might had never been so lost on to what had happened in his life. But according to the rules Tsuna did render both Villains unconscious. All Might clapped his hands together announcing the next teams, "Tokoyami and Sero are up!"

Fumikage and Hanta both stepped up. Hanta Sero donned a futuristic looking suit, black spandex with two orange shoulder pads that looked like his cylider elbows. Fumikage Tokoyami had a simple costume, a large black cape shrouding his body - making the boy look even more like a bird.

"And your Villains are... Kaminari and Jiro!"

Tsuna had left to go get some clothes on. He could not believe that Spanner and Giannini made such, such an abomination of a costume! While in his locker Tsuna noticed his phone blinking.

[13 New Messages!]

"Huh?" He spoke to himself, everyone wished him good luck.

Gokudera: Do the best only a boss can do 10th!

Yamamoto: Hit it outta the park Tsuna!

Hibari (Don't Msg #): You better make Namimori proud.

\- or I'll bite you to death.

Haru: Good Luck! 3

\- I'll be rooting for youuu

\- Can't have a failure as a husband, Reborn Agrees!

Mom: What do you want for Dinner? Dad is going out with some Co-Workers and Lambo picked last night.

Enma: I have a question for you when you have a moment.

Kyoko: Good Luck Tsuna!

\- Keep your charm close by!

\- Sorry for bothering you during class.

\- Last one; Could I stop by your house after school?

Tsuna sighed at his phone, only responding to Kyoko a thanks and how she wasn't a bother. After putting his Gym Uniform on he was headed back to class.

"Ah Tsuna! You are back." All Might greeted, "Just in time for Midoriya and Uraraka vs Bakugo and Iida!"

Tsuna looked over to Izuku who looked a little frightened as Bakugo looked angry, "G-Good Luck, Izuku."

88888

"Indoor Combat Trainning, BEGIN!"

All Might had put Bakugo and Iida as the Villain team while Midoriya and Uraraka were playing the Heroes. Bakugo and Iida were stationed at the prop bomb while Midoriya and Uraraka were left outside. "Deku where should we begin?"

"We should go to the second floor and split up there, but be on guard. Tenya is clearly the faster of the two so he is the best option for flanking us." Izuku pulled up his green cowl of the costume his mother made for him. He looked like a green rabbit.

 _'His costume is so adorable!'_

As the Hero Duo entered the building it felt eerie for an abandoned building. Half way to the spot where they would split up, Izuku and Ochaco felt a rumble before the wall exploded.

"DEKUUUUU!!!!"

Bakugo had abandoned his post with Iida in pure Rage. Izuku instictly got in postion to protect Ochako from the rubble, K-Kacchan?!" The blonde roared in response with his hands donning a glistening, orange glow to them. ' _If he is here then that must mean he went rouge? Tenya could apprehend us by now_.'

"O-Ochako, go on with out me. Stick to the plan!"

The pink armored Heroine nodded and dashed off to the stairs leading up to Iida and the Bomb. Izuku dodged Katsuki's open palm strike, leading to the wall behind him erupt into an explosion. Half of the cowl Izuku wore was torn to shreds.

"Damn it, Deku!" Katsuki glared at the green Hero, "Have you been laughing behind my back all these years!"

The class watched the fight a little worried, "it is almost like Bakugo is a better Villain than a Hero."

"Y-Yeah! He plays the part almost _too well_."

They also looked at a screen with Iida laughing maniacally trying to fit into the Villain mindset. Tsuna could feel rage pour from Bakugo, the same rage as Xanxus...

' _He is nothing like him, right?_ ' Tsuna couldn't shake this feeling that Bakugo wasn't going to end up the ally Xanxus had become. It was then everybody saw Izuku counter Katsuki before flipping the blonde onto his back " _I'm not some weakling like when we were kids, Kacchan! I HAVE DREAMS TOO!_ "

888888

"I'm not some weakling like when we were kid, Kacchan!" Izuku let everything out, "I HAVE DREAMS TOO!"

Bakugo was shocked at the fact that Izuku, weak ass Deku, could counter him. But than the green eyed boy roared out in anger or was it passion? He certainly was not the same. Izuku "Deku" Midoriya had become Katsuki's personal problem. "That's it Deku!" He started off his combo with a kick this time, Izuku was almost thrown off but his punch was still the same. Again. Deku dodged his punch a second time! Bakugo quickly used his Quirk to speed up his next attack, spinning full circle before back handing Deku back. He followed up with using his Explosion to propel him over Deku, stablizing himself midair before sending a blast to Deku's back.

"Try and keep up now, Deku!"

Izuku was now on the fritz, his plans and observation of Kacchan all those years were suddenly halted, but why now? Kacchan was flying right towards Izuku before starting his combo with a round house kick, it was blocked but Izuku took another explosion to the face. _'Now's my chance.'_ As the smoke cleared Kacchan couldn't find Izuku.

"DAMN IT, DEKU! You can't hode forever!"

8888888

Ochaco was hiding behind a pillar near the prop-bomb with Tenya playing the villain, literally. "Well this is part of my Hero trainning! To stop a villain, I must think like one..." Tenya's speech pattern and aura changed to an over the top menace. It was so over the top Ochaco could barely hold back her laughter, _'Its so cute._ '

"Uraraka, so you have made it. Muwahahaha!"

 _'Oh Crap!'_ Ochaco's snickering had given her postion away. That was the moment when Villain-Iida. It was all or nothing now, Ochaco used her Quirk to lighten her costume before dashing for the proto-bomb, she used all her strength to leap over Iida gliding onto the bomb. "Release!" Ochaco placed her fingers together and bringing her weight back to normal.

"Not so fast!" Iida used his engines to move the bomb all over, away from Uraraka. Everything was in Iida's favor until an explosion shook the ground under their feet. "W-What?"

88888888

"Deku! You wanna know what these gauntlets are for?" Bakugo's right grenade-like gauntlet flashed red for and instant, "They store any extra nitroglycerin sweat that I produce, so I can use it for later."

Midoriya was a little worried by Bakugo's cackling and even if the students couldn't hear it, they knew it wasn't good. Bakugo aimmed his right Grenadier Gauntlet at Midoriya before pulling a pin out. The condensed exosion erupted in a long distance shot that took out a few pillars. It even made Iida and Uraraka stumble a few floors up.

"Try and get up from that," Bakugo scoffed at his childhood fri- _nusiance_ , "Deku..."

"W-Wow, Ka-Kacchan..." Katsuki turned slowly in anger, "You can even pack a punch from so far away..."

Izuku struggled to get up but once he got to his feet, he was stable. His right sleeve was blown away as well as the rest of his cowl. Both of his gloves were incinerated.

All Might should have stopped the fight but there was this voice nagging him to let the boys duke it out.

"O-Ochaco, get ready to use you Quirk to secure the bomb." Izuku recieved a 'Yes, Deku!' over his radio before he prepared for the next move. Katsuki roared in anger as he closed in on the battle torn Hero. This time Izuku activated One for All in his arm with Katsuki aimmed to fire his second gauntlet at close range.

"DIE, DEKU!"

"Uppercut... SMASH!"

The students and All Might lost connection to all cameras on Midoriya and Bakugo's floor. They did see Uraraka lighten a pillar before using it to swat Iida away. Then under the prop Bomb was an explosion of wind from Midoriya's Uppercut.

"H-Heroes Win!" All Might was surprised as everyone was speechless. All Might quickly went over to see if all the participants were okay.

Midoriya was in the only real harm, both from his and Bakugo's Quirks. The last attack he took all of the explosions with his left arm while he used the Uppercut Smash to destroy the bomb two floors up. Recovery Girl was not going to be happy...

888888888

The day was finally over and it felt like war. After Izuku deatroyed the building for the exercise with his attack, they moved to another building for the reat of the students. Tsuna was waiting for the bus when he saw Izuku walk up to him. A few bandages but all in all he was okay.

"Deku!" Katsuki called out to him, "This isn't over! I don't care if you hid you Quirk or why, but I will be the number one hero!"

"Well than we both need to keep working hard. Because I'm not giving up either."

After the awkward moment, Tsuna and Izuku broke out into laughter. Tsuna had missed the bus that would have got him home but he was too tired to care right now.

"So I guess I am going to train with you and Reborn on Tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded, "Hope you are willing to sleep for 3 days after."

"Its that rough?"

"Yeah but atbthe same time 3 days won't be enough to recover." Tsuna laughed as Izuku became worried about it, "Don't worry though. That Uppercut of yours will become 10 times stronger. See you early!" Tsuna got on the bus before it left without him. After waving Izuku ran into Toshinori.

"You think their trainning is going to help?"

"I'm not sure, but Sawada is incrediblly strong. With that power of his and with that lame suit he wore." Izuku chuckled and nodded. Tomorrow was going to be _different_.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuna's bus ride was long, not getting him home until really late. When he opened up the front door there was a stuttering but everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Lambo shouted "Cheers!" but he was in and out of sleep on Haru's lap. Tsuna noticed Shoichi and Spanner there as well.

"H-Hey..." he noticed Giannini glaring at Spanner, "Really? Here too!"

"Sorry, Tenth!"

Gokudera started shouting at Giannini while Yamamato was trying to calm down the Storm Guardian. Nana came out with more food before worrying over the bandage on Tsuna's cheek. Kyoko followed Nana with more drinks when she smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't need a bandage, Kyoko was just fine.

"Why are you so Late, Tsu-kun?" Nana was happy that Tsuna's friends were more than happy to support his dream at U.A. It was still a little odd as in Tsuna does not have a Quirk but never the less, Nana would be proud no matter what.

Kyoko on the other hand was always worried about Tsuna. Texting him during class as much as she could. He always responded with "Your not a bother. Its nice to know you believe in me!" But she still had that feeling that she was a distraction. Tsuna always looked tired now like when they fought Byakuran and Tsuna was determined to get her, them. To get all of them home again. Like then she believed that Tsuna will complete whatever he intended to do at U.A.

Tsuna enjoys the time spent with his friends, but he knew they shouldn't throw a party every time he passes a test (even if he was "No Good Tsuna") or completed a Hero Trial. "E-Everyone..." Tsuna tried to get everyone's attention, "Thanks for the support and all the parties. I-I do appreciate them but this isn't a game."

The room was silent and Reborn donned a smirk on his face, "I enjoy the time we spend together, very much. There doesn't need to be a celebration everytime I succeed. There hasn't before, so there shouldn't now." The determination in Tsuna's eyes changed, showing an orange tint to his pupils. He was going to change the Vongola Family into one respected by Primo himself.

9

The next morning Tsuna got up extra early, he sent a message to anyone he thought he may have hurt to apologize, than off to train. Reborn had already left, hopfully, so Tsuna had to hurry up. The trip wasn't easy so maybe he had to use all the tricks he had learned. *'Of course that's his idea!' Tsuna thought to himself.

It didn't take Tsuna as long as it used to. He wonderd if Izuku and All Might would make it on "Reborn" Time. By the time he had reached the spot Reborn, Izuku, and Toshinori were there. It was odd, Tsuna thought All Might was going to be here...

"Well it is about time, No Good Tsuna."

"S-STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Reborn just hit Tsuna before handing Izuku an epipen looking shot, "Use this to heal any wounds Recover Girl could not."

Izuku was hesitent but listened to the Arcobaleno. The Sun Flames that had been stored inside radiated throughout the green haired teen. Izuku felt completely restored and not as tired as Recovery Girl's Quirk made him.

"Before you ask, that was a Sun Flame ResPak. The best and brightest of Vongola's Alliances."

"Sun Flame? You've said that before, what are these **Flames**? Are they Quirks?"

Reborn sat down, "For starters, Tsuna is what the rumors say. He is a Mafia Boss." Izuku was looking between Tsuna and Reborn stuttering. "And as a Boss with his Guardians they use Dying Will Flames to fight." Izuku quickly took out his Hero Note Book and started on a new page.

"There are Seven Flames of the Sky: Sky, Sun, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning, and Mist." Reborn pet Leon for a moment before continuing, "Each Flame has a property that is different to one another but all work together. Sky blankets all of the Flames with Harmony. Sun supports the Sky with improving with Activation." Reborn took a pause as Izuku was writing ferociously, mumbling to himself.

"Cloud Flames multiply across the Sky to protect the Boss while Rain Flames can wash away any Flame property. Storm Flames disintergrate everything in the Boss' way. Lightning Flames are quick and provide a very important role, Hardening their defenses for the Boss. Mist Flames are unique," Reborn took a sip of his drink while Izuku was just as surprised as Tsuna used to be at Reborn's active hideouts and snack stashes, "Mist Flames can cast Illusions like a fog for the Boss."

"Dying Will Flames..." Izuku was about to close his book before Reborn started up again.

"Tsuna's abilities come from the Dying Will Modes." Reborn smirked, "Everyone can use Dying Will Flames to enhance weapons or abilities they have, but Tsuna has almost mastered the Dying Will Modes." Leon turned into a gun for Reborn.

"W-Wait Reborn! I HAVE THE PILLS!"

It was too late, Reborn shot Tsuna in the head and the three watched the teen fall to the ground. It wasn't long before a small orange flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead and his clothes burned off leaving him in white boxers with hearts all over them, "REBORN!!!!!"

"This is the first form..."

"I WILL TRAIN IZUKU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna grabbed a ruler out of no where before slapping Izuku on the hands, "100 Push Ups!" Izuku was confused but did push ups along Tsuna, just not as fast.

Reborn continued to explain it to Toshinori, "Dying Will Mode starts off lasting only a few minutes, but Tsuna has gone beyond 10 minutes."

"How will this help young Midoriya?"

"The Dying Will Mode draws out any "last regrets" making the body and mind ignore any pain while drawing out one's potential everywhere." Reborn handed Toshinori Izuku's note book, "You might want to write for him. I'm not going to repeat myself." Toshinori nodded.

99

 _"Although the Pro-Hero is now a Teacher at his Alma Mater, All Might still is able to stop both small crimes and robberies!"_

Clips of the Blonde Hero filled the television in a bar hidden from both public view and Hero view. Cliché as it was the bartender was able to provide services to a Villain-only clientele.

"Turn it... Off!" A younger man shouted, his face covered by a severed hand, as he started scratching his neck violently. The bartender, whose Quirk made him look like a black and purple cloud in a suit, set a drink in front of the boy.

"Calm down."

A few others in the bar felt the same way but didn't want to try anything because of the Number One Hero: All Might. Pro Heroes have being popping up more and more, making petty crime almost completely gone. There was a heavy silence screaming in the room until a loud thumps echoed as a young man walked through the bar. He had black boots that matched his pants, a battle worn leather jacket with two white angel wings on the back, and a red hoodie underneath.

"We heard you are recruiting."

The bartender gave, what one could take as, a nod. "No." the younger man at the bar growled, "you aren't qualified..."

"That's not really your choice now, is it?"

A monitor off to the side started ringing like a telephone with "Audio Only" across the screen. The young silver haired man started scratching his neck like an addict while the Voice started to question the newcomer.

 _"What can you offer us?"_

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring that was like no other, "The Vindice can't stop us anymore."

"S-Sir, its a Ring of the Giusto Mafia Family!"

999

Tsuna and Izuku had taking a break from training for some lunch. Tsuna had put on an old jumpsuit that was made to withstand Dying Will Flames and had helped Izuku fill in anything that Toshinori may have missed. Toshinori and Reborn came up to them, "I think it is time you know the link between Young Midoriya and myself."

Izuku was starting to feel nervous all of the sudden. He was told to keep this secret no matter what, but if Tsuna and Reborn revealed their strength maybe they should too. Toshinori began to explain about his injury before he spoke about his Quirk, "One for All has an insane power and can be transfered to the next user. I have Chosen Midoriya here because of his sense of Heroic Justice. He is willing to act even when I, All Might, could not..." Reborn nodded while Tsuna was in wonder. It wasn't every day that you met the Number One Hero and now his student.

"All right, you two, back to work!" Reborn kicked Tsuna into Izuku sending them a few yards away, "Deku, you [are] going to control this power." The green haired boy just nodded before brushing the dirt off of himself. Tsuna on the other hand entered Hyper Dying Will Mode with out the X-Gloves. Reborn had instructed the two to spar, Tsuna was at a slight disadvantage after all the training he had done to master the X-Gloves but this wasn't going to slow him down. _If Dad can do it, I can too!_

"Begin!"

Tsuna calmly ran at Izuku but he was still faster than his "No Good" form could. Izuku noticed that Reborn's notes were correct, [I mean of course they were but, Tsuna's Hyper Mode drew forth all of his potential to the surface as the deep orange flame flickered across his forehead. Izuku built up One for All into his left middle finger before he fired, "Deku... SHOT!"

The bullet of air caused a blast of pressure towards Tsuna who hesitated before dodging. Without the X-Gloves he had almost no mobility. Tsuna was not completely out of harm's way but he did not take a direct hit, "D-Damn..."

 _Damn it, No Good Tsuna. Stop relying on your gear and rely on yourself._

Izuku clutched his left wrist as he broke his finger once again. Tsuna tried to hit Izuku with an open palm strike but he had to flames so he made a fist last second. Izuku was able to block the punch thanks to the lack of Tsuna's powerful flames. Tsuna continued with a right hook, the Vongola Ring of the Sky golwing orange slightly, knocking Izuku to the ground. Izuku jumped to his feet woth One for All pulsing through his right arm, "Deku S-Smash!"

A dome of dirt and wind exploded leaving Toshinori in a panic, "M-Midoriya!"

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom."

Reborn smirked as Tsuna quickly harmonized the energy from the Smash into Dying Will Flames. Tsuna reverted back to normal quickly after. "I-I thought... I thought that would work..."

"Nice try, Tsuna. But it seems you drained most of your flames trying to convert Izuku's punch into Dying Will Flames."

"B-But it did work... Just Izuku's will wasn't [Dying]..."

Reborn nodded while Toshinori and Izuku were speaking. "A-All Might that move... it stopped my arm from breaking..."

"You were lucky. That was far too dangerous for sparring!"

Reborn cut in, "No that was good of him. Tsuna needs more Life Threatening training or he'll become soft."

Tsuna donned a look that was a cross between "Help Me!" and "Why does this only happen to me?" Reborn had thrown the duo a rag to clean up.

"Let's do it again!"

9999

The next Monday in class both Izuku and Tsuna were passed out as Aizawa lectured. Bakugo glanced at Midoriya as smoke start to steam from his hands. It wasn't until a few gasps that Bakugo noticed his weren't smoking anymore. Aizawa's hair was swirling around as his eyes glowed red. He didn't look happy...

"Knock it off, Bakugo!"

"B-But..." Katsuki just growled and punched his desk.

Aizawa then stood over the two sleeping students. Izuku felt an odd sensation that woke him up, Tsuna on the other had was used to sleeping through many classes. Especially after a long weekend of training.

"Sawada, get up or get out."

Tsuna jumped up, grabing his textbook, and flipping through the pages before looking around at the laughing class. He sat down with an embarressed blush across his face. Aizawa went back to lecturing about the _importance_ of being **alert** and **awake** or, as heroes, they would be hurt. Right before class ended Aizawa handed out forms for everyone to go over and have their parents sign.

"Make sure you guys are prepared, and don't sleep during the exercise..."

99999

Everyone from 1-A chatted excitedly during lunch because they had a field trip! They were going to meet up with the Space Hero: 13 and it was going to off in a secret location. Izuku was gushing about 13's Quirk and her achievements. Ochako nodded along with Izuku as she was also very impressed with 13. They both shared a "science-focused" Quirk which gave Ochako hope of becoming a big time hero too. Tsuna was copying Tenya's notes during class while listening in to Izuku every other word while Tenya was lecturing him about the importance of sleep and alertness during class, "As Class Rep of course!"

Ochako giggled at how serious Tenya was being while Izuku was scribling in a new notebook that she hasn't seen before. "Deku, what are 'Dying Will Flames'?"

Tsuna panicked for a second, "T-That's the name of my 'Quirk'."

"Really! So is that little lion apart of your Quirk too?"

As if on a cue the Vongola Ring of the Sky shone a bright orange before Natsu appeared, "S-Sort of? Its a long, complicated story..."

The bell rang and it was time for everyone to go back to class. This time they were going to work on public safety and what Heroes can and cannot do.

999999

The day went by really slow for Tsuna after lunch, which didn't help the bus ride home either. As soon as he walked in the door Lambo and I-Pin were chasing each other for a piece of candy while Bianchi was pampering Reborn as usual.

Nana was cleaning up after everyone fonsihed eating, leaving a plate for Tsuna, before she went to relax in front of the television. "Oh Tsu-kun you made it home!" The smile on her face never changed. Tsuna hoped it never would. The night seemed pretty calm until Tsuna asked Nana to signed his permission form. "Is it going to be dangerous?"

"I-I don't think so. Its just far from school so they want to make sure its not a problem getting home late."

"Well... if you promise to be safe..." Nana quickly signed her name allowing her son to go on a field trip with what they will get "field" experience. "Tsu-kun, you **have** to be safe. You hear me?"

"Yeah mom. Of course!"


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna had risen before the sun the day of the field trip. It might've been nerves or it could be the way his mother was hesitant to sign his permission form. Reborn had greeted him with some odd advice, "Tsuna make sure you have your headphones with you on the field trip."

"I will?"

"They could be more important than your mittens."

Tsuna was a little freaked out but he had no time to dwell. He was off to catch an earlier bus because of the field trip. Class "started" almost two hours earlier than normal because of the trip to the Unforseen Simulation Joint Facility. Tsuna didn't know anything about the Facility and Izuku was his sole knowledge on the Space Hero, 13. He didn't get to take his usual nap on the long ride because his netves just would not calm. What would the simulation consist of? Could he complete it? Was enrolling into U.A. the right move?

The thoughts plauged Tsuna all the was up to the door of the classroom. No one besides a few teachers and Class 1-A were in the building. Aizawa quickly took roll before leading the students to the bus. Everyone seemed excited, which helped calm Tsuna's nerves, and were animatedly chatting about their dreams of Heroism.

"Tsuna, I have a few more questions about your Flame."

Tsuna looked back to see Izuku with his pen and notebook, having a gleam in his eye that was kind of overbearing to Tsuna. "S-Sure. What do you want to know?"

Izuku started to mumble to himself to the point that everyone started to look at him with a look that was worried crossed with confusion. A few questions could be picked out of the stammering but it wasn't until Katsuki snapped at Izuku, "OUT WITH IT, DAMN NERD!"

"R-Right! Tsuna," Izuku flipped through his notes, "why were you able to stop my punch?" This comment caught everyone's attention almost immediately.

"Well its from a technique I had revised awhile back. Zeropoint Breakthrough: Custom."

Bakugo jumped from his seat in anger, "YOU! You were able to stop Deku's punch?!"

"Y-Yeah... but i wasn't able to fully use-" Tsuna was cut off as the bus stopped and Aizawa told everone to "Shut up" as they have arrived. Their instruction was simple, the boys go to the Men's Locker Room while the girls went to the Women's, and after they followed them they were to meet up at the main gate.

As everyone was getting changed into their Costumes, two students wire their Gym Uniforms. Tsuna and Izuku were almost one in the same besides the fact Tsuna's "costume" was a ploy to trap the other engineer between Giannini and Spanner. Aizawa allowed them to as it was too late to disagree.

In the Men's Locker Room one male student was losing his cool, Minoru Mineta. "G-Guys!!!" He shouted almost _too_ perverted, "T-There i-it is..." Very few paid attention to him either because of his perverted nature or the fact most had more conplex costumes to change into. Minoru started to ramble like Izuku would but it was more about which gurl he wanted to see. Out of the peep hole he found came Kyoka's plug-like earlobe, stabbing Minoru in the eye, " _Sawada, that better not be you!_ "

Tsuna's face made a deadpanned expression, _Why am I being targeted?_ He shook his head and continued to get changed. Like he promised Reborn he put on his 27 Headphones and Contacts. It was only a few moments longer before all of 1-A stood in front of the main gate where 13 greeted them.

"Welcome Everyone, I've been waiting to meet you all!"

The students were were in awe, "The Space Hero, 13! The Hero that has resqued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku continued to mumble more stats to himself as 13 went on to show the students where they would be tested. The landscape was awe inspiring, split into four large sectors, and containing natural disasters from all four elements.

"Now, who is ready to save the day?"

X

All Might and Principle Nezu sat in the Teacher's Lounge, "Aren't you supposed to be with 1-A?"

"Ah, Principle Nezu! Y-Yeah but I spent too much time Hero-ing on my commute to school this morning."

Nezu laughed to himself as Toshinori will always be the same. He had 3 hours in his All Might state and somehow managed to be 3 hours late to school. "To be a deterrance is one thing Toshinori, but when do you stop being the hero and start training the hero?" Toshinori thought long about Nezu's statement. Even though the small Principal meant all of the young wannabe Heroes in Class 1-A, Toshinori took it as a means to train Midoriya a little more properly.

After theor little chat the room was pretty empty. A teacher would pop up every now and again but nothing really important. The news was still covering the deeds of All Might from the morning while he worried about the students at the training exercise. Aizawa and 13 were great heroes, so their instruction is benefitting for them. Right?

It wasn't until Toshinori tried to get in touch with Aizawa that something felt off...

XX

"So the exercise will start like-"

Shoto Todoroki noticed a strange black smoke behind 13, "W-What is that?" The smoke turned into a flame-like state and then a portal. Eraserhead and 13 were in way over their heads as an endless stream of small time Villains started pouring out, lead by a young man with hands grasped all over his body and face. Before Class 1-A could react, small portals opened beneath them, separating all the students at random.

The students were broken up into threes. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru were sent to the Water Sector, landing on a yacht. Kyoka, Momo and Denki landed on a rocky plane in the Earth Sector. Tsuna, Katsuki, Shoto, Tenya, and Fumikage were left by Aizawa while Ochaco and the rest were with 13. "Eraserhead, they have cut our comms! We can't reach anyone outside."

"Damn... they have us completely isolated."

As the villains started to close in, Eraserhead and 13 got to work. 13 tried to stop the the man who was controling the portals and allowing more villains to come in, he was identified as Kurogiri with the Quirk Warp Gate. 13 was using her Quirk, Black Hole, in an attempt to suck Kurogiri into nothingness.

Katsuki and Shoto responded immediately, using their abilities to take on the small time villains and gangsters that flooded the area. Tsuna ingested two Dying Will pills and put on his mittens, with his Dying Will Flames and his Hyper Intution, none of these villains were going to touch him.

"Bakugo, Todoroki!" Tsuna shouted, "one of you go to that burning building while the other goes to that glacier!" He sounded almost like a different person to the two Genius Quirk users. Tsuna dodged a knife and countered with a flame enhanced punch to the assultant's face. Todoroki nodded like he understood Tsuna's plan while Bakugo shouted, "Don't Boss me around!" before running off with his classmate.

"Iida!" Eraserhead called out, "You have to go and get help!" He bounced around tying up villains while blocking the Quirks of others. Tenya froze up a little before he responded.

"B-But I can be of help here!"

Eraserhead did not have the time to argue with one student. That is when the situation went from bad to worse. A large monster looking creature walked through the last of the Warp Gate's portals. He had a beak shaped face and his brain was showing at the top of his head. His deep purple skin looked to be as thick as a rhino's hide.

"He's here! Nomu has finally shown up!" The leader shouted through the hand latched to his face. He sounded like a child who had just seen Santa Claus.

The newcomer made Tenya even more nervous. How could he leave his Friends and Teachers in a perdiciment like this? "I-I can-"

"Iida!" Tsuna's new commanding voice was almost soothing to his classmates, "I know it is a little scary but we can handle this."

Tenya was still worried, "B-But the gate. If we try to open it it will seal shut. I don't think I'm fast enough!"

Ochaco ran over to Tenya and lightened his gear with her Quirk. Tsuna positioned himself in front of the gate with his right hand aimmed at the gate and his left firing soft Sky Flames.

"Operation X"

XXX

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru were still on the yacht surrounded by water and villains. The villains didn't make a move yet which gave Izuku a little bit of hope. _They all have Quirks that excel in the water but..._

"Asui, Mineta!" Izuku shouted excitedly, "They don't know what our Quirks are. We have the advantage!"

"Call me Tsuyu, I thought we were closer than that..."

Minoru was too busy crying and freaking out to listen to Izuku. Izuku started to mumble to himself with different calulations between himself, Tsuyu, and Minoru. Minoru's Quirk was odd for this situtation while Tsuyu's was almost perfect. "Asui- I mean Tsuyu, what are the extents of your Quirk?"

"Well I have many traits like a frog. My tonuge, and I can secrete an acid like substance from my stomache."

"Right! Mineta?" Izuku looked over to see him crying and rambling about how young they are and how they were up against real criminals! "Mineta! Listen, we need to put our Quirks together so we can defeat these guys."

The Heroes-in-Training had taken too long as the villains started to attack the yacht. One could control the water around himself, flinging spheres of water at the ship, while another threw a harpoon. The villains worked together to open a hole in the bottom of the ship and proceded to flood it, which in turn made Minoru freak out even more. In a blind terror the small teen started to throw the purple balls that his head produced. Some of the balls bounced off the villains while others couldn't be removed whatsoever.

"Mineta! Can you control the balls to stick to others?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Alright. I have a plan..." Izuku brought his classmates in real close to discuss his plan.

XXXX

The monster, known as Nomu, seemed to be completely unstoppable. Eraserhead had cancelled out his Quirk but it still elt that he had Super Strength on top of whatever his Quirk could be. The cutom made scarf that Aizawa fought with was useless compared to this monstrosity. Each punch made the long haired Pro nearly faint. But he couldn't, there were too many important lives in his hands right now.

Aizawa was too distracted to worry about just Nomu. Iida was doubting himself, Sawada was handling this better than the teachers, and there still was no word coming from the outside.

 _"X- **Burner**_!"

Everything changed with that phrase as Tsuna fired a blast so powerful it melted the gate doors. That was Tenya's chance. In a roaring burst of speed, the armored speedster rocketed off into the outside world.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Ochaco and the others shouted in horror. Tsuna look to find not only a monster but other villains start to close in, ganging up on the Pro Teacher. The younf Boss quickly shot over towards Aizawa to help him. Knocking villains away with enhanced punches and burst of flames helped but there was too many. Aizawa was overwhelmed and Tsuna was losing hope fast.

 _"Tsuna! You better not be giving up now!!!"_

"R-Reborn?"

 _"Keep it up just for a little longer. Your Family is almost there."_

Tsuna nodded to himself like that reassurance was all he needed to get back up. "Natsu, let's go." The small lion cub appered in a burst of flames before pouncing on Tsuna's left shoulder. Natsu and Tsuna were more in sync with each other than any of the other students ccould hope to be. It was like Natsu was an extension of Tsuna. The lion cub watched Tsuna's back while he focused on the enemies directly in front of him. Natsu let out a roar, ignited by Sky Flames, sending anyone trying to harm Tsuna into the ground.

With Tsuna taking care of all the fodder, Aizawa was able to focus on Nomu. The monster grabbed the teacher by his face and slammed him into the ground. Everything looked bad until in the distance they saw Midoriya high above the water.

XXXXX

"Deku Shot - **SMASH**!"

Izuku was high above the lake and yacht while Minoru and Tsuyu were throwing the purple balls at the villains in the water. The flick of his middle finger was almost one hundred fold then he normally does. The words rang in Izuku's memory, _"To use One for All, you must clench your buttocks and shout **SMASH**!"_

The blast was powerful enough to create a crater unter the water causing the lake to become a giant drain. Minoru used his Quirk to make the purple balls stick to the villains. They were all clumped together stopping the water from draining. Tsuyu shot her tongue to catch Izuku and she swam the three of them to the shore line meeting up with the other students who stayed away from the more dangerous fight. Izuku saw Tsuna use all of his power for the first time. Everyone was amazed at how calm Tsuna was fighting as well as how powerful he actually was. Sparring with Reborn was nothing like this to Class 1-A, even Izuku's sparring in the mountians was different.

Shigaraki had hust about enough of all of this. This _whole_ attack on U.A. was meant to draw out All Might. The News was always covering him teaching, HE SHOULD BE HERE! The scratching wasn't enough for the young man anymore. He dashed towards the closest student, Tsuyu, and he tried to grasp her face to disintergate the young teen...

But it didn't work.

"Eraserhead..." Shigaraki looked at the Hero pinned under the enormous Nomu. Aizawa refused to close his eyes, no matter how hard Nomu was gripping his head. _No Students will be harmed_.

"Sensei!" Tsuna was now flying towards the Hero and monster as fast as he could. "Natsu! _Cambio Forma!_ " the lion cub jumped on Tsuna's right hand, " _ **Modo Attacco: Mintena di Primo**_." Natsu transformed into a silver gauntlet with a blue shield with the Roman Numeral "I" on it. Tsuna charged as much Hard Sky Flames into the gauntlet as he could muster before punching Nomu in the face. The monsterous man roared in pain as the sphere of Sky Flames removed him from Eraserhead.

"S-Sawada... get away." Tsnua looked at his beaten teacher before glaring at Nomu. Natsu transformed back into his Lion-self, perched on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Sorry, Aizawa. I have to protect my friends with my Dying Will."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry, Aizawa." Tsuna looked even more Heroic than most heroes on Television to his classmates, "I _have_ to protect my friends with My Dying Will."

Tsuna rocketed off towards Nomu while Natsu stayed behind to protect Aizawa. The young Boss flew around the monstrosity leaving Hard Sky Flames around him, "Hyper X-Steam!" Nomu's healing factor was boosted by a Quirk and who knows what else, so the burns weren't has harmful as Tsuna would have liked. Out if the small flame tornado came a giant purple grabbing Tsuna by the leg. Nomu spun Tsuna around, above his head before tossing the young teen into the wall. Some of the students were scared, like Minoru, while others wanted to step in.

Nomu turned to the petirfied Class 1-A almost as if he was feeding on their fear. Aizawa couldn't move let alone stop Nomu. A burst of flames launched Tsuna out of the wall and into Nomu's line of sight, "Cambio Forma: Mantello di Primo!" Natsu lent his power to Tsuna once more becoming a black cloak attached to a shield like on Vongola Primo's Gaunlet. The cloak was coated in Sky Flames at the tail end of it. Nomu's punch was almost completely stopped leaving Tsuna only taking some damage.

 _N-No broken bones... yet_. Tsuna was running low on stamina and Dying Will Flames. _How much longer can I hold out?_

The sealed gate started to rumble from the outside drawing everyone's attention. The doors exploded open revealing All Might in cargo pants and an undershirt, "Fear not, for I AM HERE!"

11

Namimori High was surrounded by men in suits as soon as the Vongola Guardians left their classes, and Hibari leaving the discipline committee to Kusakabe. Kyoko and Haru started to get worried, Why would Reborn pull them from class so suddenly? The Principal anounced that everyone would watch the news as there was something going on that the students weren't to leave.

The News was covering a story at a stadium of sorts when everyone saw All Might crash through the front gates. _"...I AM HERE!"_

 _"You heard him folks, All Might has come to save his very own students from a unforseen attack by... the Leauge of Villains is what they are known as."_

Kyoko became very worried and was looking at her phone under her desk, **No New Messages**. One of Kyoko and Tsuna's old classmates was in class woth Kyoko. He didn't help Kyoko's nerves much, "Hey, an old classmate is supposed to be in that class! Sawada won't make it though." His laughter sent Kyoko over the top.

"Tsuna will do just fine! He can save everyone with All Might's help!"

Kyoko's outburst was very uncharacteristic of her while the boy continued to make fun of Tsuna. The News drew everyone's attention once more when the grounds around the stadium start to rumble.

11 11

The fight between Nomu and All Might was a sight to behold. Between the speed and strength of both combatiants, air pressure started to pop like bubbles around them. Some of the shockwaves started to push the unattentive back. Tsuna was glad that All Might had shown up before his Guardians, _Can't have them twisted up in this._

Shigaraki started to crackle in delight as his monster and All Might were locked in battle. "How will you over come this, All Might? Nomu here is just pumped full of _fun_!" All Might's punches weren't working because of Nomu's Shock Absorbing Quirk. All Might started off a new combo of attacks.

"Texas... SMASH!" All Might threw a punch so powerful it sent a blast of air about a hundred miles at Nomu, who seemed unfazed by this action. The Number One Hero followed up by running as fast as he could at Nomu, with his arms crossed like an "x" before leaping into the villain with all of his might, "Carolina Smash!"

Once again he was unsuccessful in his attack. All Might just started throwing punches as hard as he could without a plan in mind. "Smash, Smash, Smash, SMASH!" The purple skin started to crumble away showing inhuman looking muscles underneath. With a big grin and a thumbs up to his students, "All taken care of-"

All Might was cut off by a fist _restoring_ itself while it drove into his jaw. Shigaraki started to squeal in joy. All Might could not stand a chance against this mutation of a monster. The blonde was sent dragging throught the ground before Nomu started sprinting along side him. Without missing a beat Nomu was throwing a flurry of punches keeping All Might bouncing and flying across the ground. Nomu finished his attack with two hammer punches simultaneously into All Might at the edge of the water.

When All Might didn't get up Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru started to panic. What could they do if All Might, 13, AND Eraserhead couldn't stop Nomu? All hope was draining fast. Izuku stopped thinking, _Just like when I tried saving Kacchan!_ , he ran as fast as he could towards Nomu with One for All pulsating in his right arm.

" _ **SMASHHHHHH!!!!**_ "

The right hook went into Nomu's gut, or that is where Izuku thought it was, but nothing happen. _M-My arm didn't break..._ he thought before Nomu back handed him away. Izuku went soaring before he suddenly stopped. Tsuna, not in his Dying Will Mode, caught him with a wincing groan. "He sure packs a punch." Izuku was mesmerized that Tsuna could smile in a situation like this.

Back in the fray All Might was now standing up but he was winded. Nomu returned to the blonde for another assualt. The frezy of fists was almost impossible to keep up with. In all the commotion, Nomu was able to land a powerful right hook into All Might's left rib cage. His weak point. All Might was steaming after pushing himself way past his limit. _I-I am losing time in this form... faster than ever..._ he though to himself.

All Might sent another punch at Nomu but his fist went into a black and purple ink-like field. Kurogiri was using Warp Gate to support Nomu now. Nomu started to whale on the Blonde Hero once again now that he could not be hit back. Things were looking bad...

It was as if the stars were starting to shine a little brighter. Todoroki and Bakugo returned to the main battlefield with the rest of Class 1-A. They appeared next to Izuku and Tsuna, who was beat and bruised from his encounter with Nomu. "Sawada, what the hell happened?!" Bakugo started shouting, "First you are a whimp then become this intimidating, commanding _thing_ ] Now you lying in the dirt with Deku!"

"We have a little more pressing matters, Bakugo." Todoroki never turned away from the fight in front of them.

Izuku stood up with a laugh, "Kacchan you're like a wild animal with those instincts."

"Not. Now. Deku." He groweled through his teeth.

"C-Can you guys help out All Might for 5 minutes?" Tsuna winced in pain. Nomu's attacks were catching up with the young Vongola.

"Sure?" Todoroki was intrested in Tsuna's next move, "You know this isn't some video game where you'll be at 100% in that time, right?"

Tsuna nodded with a laugh, "Yeah I know but you'd be surprised."

Bakugo "tsk'd" while Midoriya nodded before the three of them readied themselves for an attack. Nomu had All Might in a Counter-Hold while they were slipping into Kurogiri's portal. Todoroki quickly sent a trail of ice from his right foot that climbed up Nomu's legs, Freezing him in position.

Bakugo was already after Kurogiri with a villainous bloodlust in his eyes. His explosions were not effective as Kurogiri turned himself into a large black and purple cloud. Bakugo sent blast after blast from his palms, but they only burned up a little bit of Kurogiri's new state. Bakugo was hit back and forth by waves of Kurogiri's "darkness" but he could not land an attack on his opponent.

"Ah ha! So this is how you were hitting me!" Bakugo leaped towards a metal object floating in Kurogiri's darkness. Once he was able to grab it, Bakugo released blast after blast forcing Kurogiri to return to his normal self as well as release Nomu and All Might from his Warp Gate.

With everything back to normal the two giant warriors were back at it once again. This time Nomu only went after All Might's left side, where he was bleeding pretty badly by now. Todoroki tried to freeze the monster in ice while Midoriya was trying to get Nomu off of All Might. It wasn't looking good anymore. Each blow All Might took felt like it echoed out hurting everyone else as well.

Right as Nomu was going to hit All Might once more, the roof of the build exploded as a rainbow colored fire came crashing down between Nomu and All Might. "Difesa A Circolo!" Six voices shouted as the flames turned from one blast to a circle of fire. Out from the center came a black case with a siver "X" in the middle and landed in front of Tsuna. The flames died down to reveal Tsuna's Guardians dressed in suits with a shirt matching the color of their flame.

Hayato Gokudera wore Red. Takeshi Yamamoto wore Blue. Ryohei Sasagawa wore Yellow. Kyoya Hibari wore Purple. Chrome Dokuro wore a Violet. Lambo wore Green.

"Guys you made it. L-Lambo too..." Tsuna was excited to see his Familia come to his aid. "Things are looking bad..."

Gokudera donned a glimmer in his eyes, "Tenth once you put on your suit the Vongola will be unstoppable!" Tsuna unlocked his case to see a suit similar to the others but with an orange shirt. "You get changed and we'll hold off these villains."

Tsuna nodded as Lambo walked up to the teen. "Hey, No Good Tsuna! Reborn said you had candy for me. Hand it over!"

"L-Lambo. Now isn't really the time-"

Nomu roared at the Vongola catching everyone's attention, even Lambo's. With a loud scream that almost sounded like a cry, Lambo ran behind Tsuna who was only half way dressed in his new orange shirt and his boxers. When Lambo's eyes met Nomu's Tsuna couldn't blame Lambo for crying. That brain/face combo was kind of scary. Tsuna grabbed Lambo and rolled out of Nomu's attack before Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped in.

"Tsuna just get Ready! We can handle this."

"Yeah, forget about the Dumb Cow!"

Tsuna placed a hand over Lambo's mouth before he finished yelling at Gokudera about being a octosquid ir something. "R-Right. Thanks!"

Yamamoto coated his Shigure Kintoki in Rain Flames - changing the blade from a kendo sword to a steel blade like no other. Gokudera was equipped with his Dynamite and a new Flame Arrow-like arm cannon. "Alright Baseball Nut, we need to keep this _thing_ away from the Tenth and the Dumb Cow."

"Hahahaha of course!" Yamamoto's demeanor quickly changed from carefree to serious, "Formation C?" Gokudera nodded before throwing a wall of dynamite seemingly from no where. The explosions around Nomu blinded him to the next attack.

"Rocket Bomb!"

"Shigure Soen Ryu, First Form: Shajiku no Ame!"

Yamamoto dashed towards the monster with a thrust of his blade, but instead of just coating his katana in Rain Flames he was surround by Gokudera's Rocket Bombs. The Rain Flames halted Nomu's Shock Absorbition for a split second while the dynamite blasted Nomu back. The regeneration seemed to a be a little slower than when All Might attacked him but before Nomu finished healing, Gokudera fire a condensed Storm Blast from his Flame Arrow v2. The Storm Flames started to burn Nomu's Healing Quirk. Tsuna realized that his Family didn't just stop training when he decided to apply to U.A.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto..." He swallowed two more Dying Will Pills while fully dressed in his Vongola Suit, "I can take over again." The Rain and Storm duo grinned as they took off to help other students in peril. Every Guardian followed suit withbthe exceptions of Lambo and Hibari.

"Tsuna-Dummy! Give me CANDY!"

Tsuna smile at Lambo, "Once we keep these people and Namimori safe." Hibari perked up at Tsuna's words. Was Namimori in danger? Not if Hibari had anything to say about it.

Nomu roared at the last three Vongola members. Natsu returned to Tsuna while Roll yawned hovering next to Hibari. "Stand down, Sawada."

"We will work together."

" ** _Cambio Forma:_ Version Vongola Gear**!" Tsuna and Hibari fused with their companions. Hibari still had the Braclet of the Cloud but now donned a black trench coat over his suit. He had two black tonfas fueled by Cloud Flames. The symbol on the back of the trench coat stood for "Discipline". Tsuna gained two arm thrusters to his X-Gloves transforming them into X-Gauntlets keeping his gloves red with flames pattern. The Strongest Guardian and the Boss stood next to one another before Nomu roared in response. His large fist went after Hibari, the new prey, but was stopped by the his Tonfa. Blood dripped down to the ground making both U.A. Students and Shigaraki. Tsuna used this to their advantage. In a flash of orange flames the Vongola Boss moved even faster than before. Nomu took a punch to the face that was stronger than the kid threw earlier.

"Sawada, back off." Hibari ripped his spiked tonfa out if Nomu before returning it to normal, "You will also be biten to death." Tsuna just smiled as they both started to attack Nomu's raw muscles before they started to regenerate.

Shigaraki started to claw at his neck in anger. How?! These KIDS!!! THIS WAS NOT FAIR!!!! He started to walk towards the 1-A students who were watching Tsuna and Hibari fight. The group of students started to get farther and farther away. "W-What is going on?" Flutters of Cherry Blossom petals floated around the "scratchy" Shigaraki. When he reached out to touch a petal, his body was surrounded in a pillar of fire. He screamed and cried, but the students across the way still didn't pay him no mind.

"Y-You won't hurt the Boss or his n-new Friends." Chrome appeared to Shigaraki in a swirl of Mist Flames pointing her trident at the broken man. Ryohei came running to Chrome ready to fight. "I finished healing to the Extreme!" All Might looked a little bit better but not as he was before. The fight with Nomu drew the attention of everyone once more as Hibari threw Alaude's Hancuffs one after another keeping the large purple monster in place. For every handcuff Nomu broke Hibari threw two more.

Tsuna was now ready to finish this, "Hibari now!" A little annoyed that Tsuna was bossing him around, Hibari used the chains in his tonfas to launch Nomu in the air. Tsuna's hands were crossed in front of him as the arm thrusters pumped out soft Sky Flames. " ** _XX_ -Burner**!"

A large burst of flames, that looked like Natsu a little bit, crashed into the falling Nomu blasting him and the roof completely away. When he landed back on the ground Tsuna's classmates were shocked while the Vongola Guardians regathered with grins on their face. Well except Hibari. He was a little ticked at Tsuna...

The rest of the Pro Heroes showed up ready to fight but the Vongola and Class 1-A had tied up all of the villains that didn't get away while Tsuna defeated Nomu. The police also showed up with ambulances and buses to take the villains away. Reborn walked up to the beat up Tsuna putting him in a kimura. "Why did you hold back when your Classmates were in danger?"

"Ow ow ow!"

"Answer the question No Good Tsuna!"

"I-I Didn't!"

Lambo joined in beating on Tsuna about candy and takoyaki. Tsuna wasn't a hundred percent sure as pain radiated through out his body.

11x11

Back in Recovery Girl's office Izuku stood next to the bed of Toshinori. It was a little odd not being in the bed all beat up from One for All. "You are lucky that boy healed you..."

"I know."

Izuku looked between them before adding "Really good Healing?" to his notes about Sun Flames. This made Izuku wonder how Toshinori's surgery would have been like with the help of Tsuna and his friends. Right as if he had a super sense, Tsuna walked into Recovery Girl's office. "Uhh C-Could I get a pain relief pill? M-My head still hurts a bit..." Recovery Girl rolled her eyes before kissing Tsuna's forehead making the teen feel slightly better. Toshinori looked at the brown haired boy with what Izuku thought was regret.

Was Tsuna the one who should've inherited One for All? Izuku did look up the Vongola's Crest and found some [dark] stories regarding the Vongola Family. A darkness started to brew in the young Hero-in-Training. Tsuna has connections to a dark organization, He has a Quirk that isn't really a Quirk, and can be the top of the class but isn't? Izuku decided to be careful around Tsuna for now. Just in case he really is plotting agaist U.A.

"Thanks again! And Reborn wanted me to drop this of for Mr. All Might." They were Yellow cubes that looked like candy but turned out to be even stronger medicine than the shots they used during training. Recovery Girl explained to them that Toshinori's healing sped up by days. Little did they know, Tsuna may have giving Toshinori a few extra days to his lifespan.

11x11x11

On the News the Leauge of Villains was thwarted by none other than All Might. On Tsuna's command Chrome casted an Illusion of All Might like when she had Yamamoto when they where attacked by the Shimon Family. This time All Might was still able to talk just he looked undamaged. His secret was still under wraps even to Class 1-A.

Tsuna unlocked the front door after a very, _very_ long day. He looked up to see Nana staring at the front door in a mix of worry and anger. But it didn't matter which was the base to Tsuna because his mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. Standing behind her was Iemitsu with just anger plaster across his face. "T-Tsu-kun! Thank goodness you are safe!!!" Nana almost tackled Tsuna in a sob. He hugged her back before letting go. Tsuna wore an uncharacteristic grin on his face, "No worries Mom. I kept all of my friends safe."

Nana just sobbed until she fell asleep that night. Once he was sure she was tucked in bed Iemitsu sat on the couch with Tsuna as the boy picked as his cold dinner. "Ypu can't do that."

"I know..."

"The first image on the news was you covered in blood and bruises."

"Good thing the cameras didn't have X-Ray. Mom might've done that monster in a lot fast than we did."

"This is no time for joking."

Tsuna just sat there as his father lectured him. Did he have ghe right to lecture? Maybe but Tsuna could hardly keep his eyes open. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? We have a whole week to settle this if you want." Tsuna winced himself up the stairs before crashing into his pillow.

The next morning consisted of the usual routine for the Sawada house hold. Lambo and I-Pin cheering for breakfast while Iemitsu gushed over Nana. Tsuna didn't want to leave the bed but was that fired eggs? "Now I'll feel guilty all week..." he thought as he dragged himself down the stairs. Nana was running around the kitchen like Tsuna didn't cause her all that worry yesterday. She hummed a soft tune that Tsuna hasn't heard in a long time. "Morning..."

"Gah! Tsuna-dummy is here to steal our food!!!" Lambo threw a piece of toast at the teen's face while I-Pin told Lambo how he was being a meanie. And of course the news only covered the events of yesterday with the Villain attack. The table went into a cold silence before Lambo was seen on the screen. Where the cow clad boy went over the moon. "Mama! Mama! Look, look! Lambo is now a super star!" Nana smiled while giving the "Super Star" extra attention before going back to cooking breakfast. With Lambo braging all morning, Tsuna thought to himself. _Maybe this week will be longer than I thought..._

11x11x11x11

Izuku didn't know what to do with himself with a week's vacation. His mother, like all mothers, was a mess when he came home after the attack on U.A. Tears stained her cheeks while she did a once over to make sure Izuku was okay. Izuku understood why she was worried but was the walls of pillows really necessary?

"Mom, going for a run!"

"Wait! I'll go with you!!!"

Izuku sighed before stopping his mother. "Are you still worried about the attack?"

"W-What? Psssht nooo! I just wanted to get in shape!" Inko started to tear up again at the possibility of Izuku not coming home.


	12. Chapter 12

Classes resumed at U.A. after all the commotion of the Super Villain attack. It felt weird to be back after the attack. It showed who was ready to be a Hero and who still needed training. Class 1-A looked at Tsuna very differently now. They knew he had to have "something" more than what he has shown. The few times they got a glimpse of Tsuna's true power was short lived. The fight with Reborn was a little too far away to get a good look, and the time he stopped Izuku's and Ryohei's punches were quick. Then there was the conversation that Tsuna and Izuku had on the bus. The two of them had odd Quirks.

Tsuna walked into the classroom still sporting a black eye and a green bruise on his cheek. The class stopped all forms of chatter when he walked in, "H-Hey...?" Tsuna just looked down and got to his seat as quickly as possible. He could feel all eyes on him even when someone new walked in their eyes locked on to him. After a little while conversation broke out about Aizawa since he was still in the hospital along with Thirteen. Reborn walked into the class dressed up as Aizawa's Hero Identity Eraserhead.

"Okay class, today we will be preparing for mid-terms. But," he looked at Tsuna, "there is something a fellow student of yours would like to say."

Tsuna walked up to the front of the class with his head still lowered. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I-I would like to apologize for holding back when the Villains attacked us..." He bowed in respect. "I-I shouldn't have left it up to Mr. Aizawa when I knew I could've done more." Whispers of surprise and shock broke out between everyone.

"He could've done more?!"

"Are we even on _his_ level?"

"Hey at least when going gets tough, Tsuna can protect us!"

The comments started turning positive. Tsuna smiled when everyone forgave him but then it sunk in. They have Mid-Terms coming up and they've been out for a whole week...

12

Tsuna was pacing in his room after school trying to think of the best order to study for Mid-Terms. He's been off having fun and "playing" Hero that studying hasn't felt needed really. Oh boy was Reborn going to whip him back into shape...

"Oh man, oh man, oh man... I really messed up!"

Nana called Tsuna from downstairs that he had some company. Tsuna couldn't rely on Gokudera's notes or Yamamoto's pep talks this time. Hero Studies were a lot different than just basic Math or Grammar classes. Of course, his first semester would be nothing but Heroism classes and training. After reaching the final step Tsuna noticed that it wasn't Gokudera and Yamamoto but Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya!

"Hey Tsuna! We thought you would like to study with us? Sorry for not calling ahead."

[I'm Saved!'] Tsuna thought as they started heading up to his room. It seemed it wasn't just him who was worried about mid-terms, the year was flying by faster than anyone had realized. They all agreed to focus on the "sit down" classes as Tenya put it. Their classes focused more on Laws and the differences between Heroes and Police, which Tsuna didn't really pay attention as much when worried about Gym.

"How are everyone's notes?" Izuku asked, pulling out his over detailed notes. Ochako's had the basics with a lot of cute doodles of what her costume would eventually be. Tenya's were to the point almost like a power point. Tsuna's... His notes were "weak" compared to everyone else's. Chapter names and fractured sayings by the teacher filled the pages, or at least that's what everyone [thought] was scribbled in the unintelligible scribes of Tsuna's handwriting.

"So were should study Deku's notes!" Ochako announced joyfully with Tenya nodding in agreement. They did this for every class. The Study Session was going rather smoothly. _Too_ smoothly. Tsuna thought it was weird that Lambo or I-Pin didn't barge in about dinner or candy. It was getting pretty late too. Izuku, Tenya, and Ochako still needed to get home before it got too, too late. Tsuna walked his friends to the door and bid them safe travels. _'Wow I sound like a Grandma. All I needed to do was stuff their pockets with hard candies.'_ He thought as his friends left. No one was around he started to notice. Looking in the kitchen Tsuna found a note saying:

 _Sorry Tsuna,_

 _I haven't had the chance to go food shopping, so we went out to eat. Have fun studying!_

 _Love, Mom_

Tsuna read the note in horror. They went out without him!

12 12

U.A. was becoming stressful more and more for Class 1-A. Not only do they have mid-terms, they were the only class to go up against villains and that made them the envy of the first years. The upperclassmen weren't as thrilled with them either which caused a great power struggle between the upperclassmen and all first years.

The day had finally come that Tsuna, Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya have been preparing for. Their first test was becoming really stressing. Not knowing how it would start, what type of questions would be on it, and...

"ESSAYS?!" 1-A shouted together as Midnight laughed almost _too excitedly_ at the students' fear.

"Yes. Heroics is not only a Career, or a Lifestyle. It is also art!" Most of the students were confused how they would write essays about the different Art and Heroic Poses Midnight, Ms. Kayama, talked about the first semester. One student couldn't help but drool over her. "Stay focused, Minoru..."

Tsuna started writing as fast as his brain would process. He was never good at essays, or tests altogether, but the studying with his friends did help. _'Focus!'_ he scolded himself as he tried talking- writing about the "Mt. Lady Propaganda" that Ms. Kayama ranted quite often about. Tsuna, and the rest of the class really, noticed the smoke coming from Izuku's paper as he was writing a hundred miles a minute while squeezing a gripper under his desk. Izuku was first to finish. Followed by Shoto then Momo. Katsuki was fourth while Tsuna shook his head, he needed to focus!

It wasn't very much longer, to Tsuna, before Ms. Kayama called for pencils down. It was Tsuna and Mineta left. ['HOW IS IT DOWN TO ME AND HIM?!'] Tsuna scolded himself. Tsuna walked with shame to Ms. Kayama while Mineta almost ran up in a lustful charge. It was on to the next test for 1-A while Tsuna was trying to brush up for English.

12 12 12

The lead Detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi, met up with Principle Nezu, All Might, and Midnight during the Students' lunch period. The attack from the League of Villains was still resonating through everyone's mind and the pressure of Mid Terms wasn't the smoothest of comebacks. There was one announcement at the end of the day that would perk up the students for sure.

"Well now that we filled Detective Tsukauchi in, we should discuss what we should do about this year's Sports Festival." Nezu started. The U.A. Staff were a little hesitant to agree.

"Sir, first they go through the Villain trauma then Mid Terms and now the Sports Festival!" Midnight was the type of pervert that loved seeing people squirm under pressure, but even this was a little much...

"Don't worry they have the semester break to prepare. Plus, a little friendly competition is just the distraction they need." It was hard for any of the Pro Heroes to argue with their old Principle but maybe he was right. He usually is. "Now go prepare them for their exciting weekend!"

12 12 12 12

Homeroom after final period was a little odd but the past week was a little odd. Rumors of another break from school was filling the hallways from the upper-class students seeing as only Class 1-A received a week off after U.A. was infiltrated. Having nothing but tests that day was also very stress inducing but the weekend was upon them.

"Alrighty Students~" Midnight addressed 1-A, "there is an exciting announcement Principle Nezu would like me to pass on. The Annul Sports Fest is only around the corner after Mid Semester Break!"

The Class cheered while Tsuna felt in the dark about this Sports Fest. He never really followed Heroes much. Plus, there was a lot of Vongola Business that filled quite a bit of his time. "W-What is the Sports Fest? I'm not very [good] at them..." Tsuna asked with his hand raised. The class tried their best not to laugh too, too loud at the teen boy. They also thought it was funny the one time he freaked out that there were more than one Hero Highschool.

"Well this is your first time, so take the extended break and make it count!"

Everyone started chatting about the Festival and how they were going to stand out. Tsuna still didn't completely understand but maybe if he stood out as a Hero it could be the first step in cleaning up Vongola's name.

While everyone was walking towards their bus stops or homes all they could talk about was the Festival. Highlights from past events and hopes for fun events this year. Some of Tsuna's classmates couldn't believe they were going to be a part of it. Especially Izuku.

Tsuna used the bus ride to see if Gokudera or Yamamoto have heard anything about the U.A. Sports Festival, but it was a no go. Gokudera was raised in Italy and Yamamoto lived around the block from Tsuna, no surprises there he guessed. Tsuna was going to take the extended weekend to train for whatever might be thrown at him. The Sports Festival was on Thursday, so he would take his rest day on Wednesday at the final classes before Class 1-A's televised debut after the Attack from those Villains.

12 12 12 12 12

"Young Midoriya!"

Izuku turned back to see All Might leaping towards him before reverting back to his slim, weaker form. "A-All Might. What's up?" The blonde man didn't know how to put it, but Izuku needed to find a way claim One for All as his own. He has come a long way but there was still only one instance that it did not break the boy's bones...

"We should spend this break working on not breaking your bones." Izuku nodded with a strong determination, but All Might still didn't have a strong teaching tool and the way he learned how to use this power wasn't going to help. Before too long Izuku was in one of his "Mutter Mouth" trances while writing in his notebook. Something about his "Egg in the Microwave" and his weak body. All Might just sighed as he directed Izuku out of any harm or obstacles in his way.

The next morning All Might met his pupil on the beach he had him clean but Izuku was already mid-run with quite sweat going. All Might looked out at Izuku training as a revelation came to him, what if Izuku was already prepared for the Quirk physically? That just meant-

"All Might!" Izuku cut off the Hero's thoughts as quickly as they had come. Toshinori looked at how Izuku was still in his "Quirkless" state, but how could he reach to the young boy to embrace his new Quirk not just call upon it?

"How does your body feel, still in any pain?"

Izuku shook his head no, "I'm still a little tired and my muscles still burn but not as bad as before. The training must be really working minus the fact that I still can't wield One for All like you." Izuku continued to mumble some factors that made him weak but Toshinori placed a giant hand on his shoulder. All Might just smiled, they might have to take Reborn up on more training!

12 12 12 12 12 12

Tsuna was eating breakfast with Nana, Lambo, I-Pin, and Iemitsu while Reborn went missing to prepare for something dangerous Tsuna assumed. "So... There is a Sports Festival coming up at school." Nana jumped up excitedly as Tsuna explained that he had to participate. Iemitsu noticed something else with Tsuna and with a big grin he responded to Tsuna's news.

"Let me help you prepare!"

"Papa! You said you would play with Lambo!" The little cow shouted in protest, but his anger soon died as Nana set another plate in front of him. It wasn't much longer before Iemitsu took his son out to train for the upcoming events.

Their run wasn't as long as the way Reborn would train Tsuna but Iemitsu mentioned that Tsuna would need all the energy he had for today. Tsuna didn't know what his father was planning, with Reborn he's done so many different things he could sense what might happen. Iemitsu's Flame coated fist was now mere inches away from Tsuna's nose. The young Sawada's eyes flashed a light orange before throwing himself to the ground. Tsuna wasn't sure of what happened but he knew it wasn't fear that drove his actions. He couldn't stop Iemitsu's next attack or the following but the closer to death Tsuna was put in the more frequent his Dying Will showed itself. It wasn't until Iemitsu's third connected punch that Tsuna changed, he entered Dying Will mode without the help of Reborn or pills, and Iemitsu smiled.

"I WILL COMEPETE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna was able to trade blows with his father but they weren't nearly as strong nor were they as precise. The linger the training went on, the more control Tsuna started to show. It didn't last as long as using the Dying Will Pills or Reborn's bullets, but it was a start at least.

Iemitsu wasn't entirely sure about Tsuna's choice to change the Vongola back to what Giotto originally created. This Hero School was helping Tsuna a lot faster than just Reborn alone. Then there are also those punks that attacked his school trip that Tsuna's Guardians were needed. Tsuna told Iemitsu that the School and his Class mates think All Might defeated Nomu thanks to Chrome. All Might did do a great deal of damage to... whatever Nomu was considered but Hibari and Tsuna's teamwork is what ultimately defeated that Monster.

Iemitsu was drawn from his thoughts when Tsuna countered his punch with a punch of his own. It wasn't covered in Sky Flames like the older Sawada's but Tsuna was able to stop Iemitsu's attack head on. The elder Sawada couldn't be prouder of his son, but he knew Tsuna has one tough road in front of him. Their training ended for the day, Tsuna making more progress than Iemitsu could have planned for. Reborn would eventually take over once again but if Tsuna wanted to survive this High School Experience that he chose then Iemitsu was going to have to speed up his Son's growth.

"By the end of this week the goal is to have you either control your Dying Will or your Hyper Intuition. You no longer have the fear of death."

"Well... yeah. After the fight with Bermuda, a-and the Ultimate Dying Will, I think I understand. Bermuda was so afraid of death and losing his power that he created the Eighth Flame. He caused a lot of problems... And then there was Enma, so angry. So distraught. He helped me confirm the truth about Primo and what I felt during the Acceptance of the Vongola Ring." Tsuna looked at the ring that had changed so much, kind of like he did. He wasn't afraid during the fight with Nomu. Tsuna never showed his fears when in his Dying Will modes but that didn't mean they weren't there. Having his friends help along sides with his new classmates and teachers was reassuring.

Nana greeted them with a big smile and dinner. Her fear for Tsuna not as visible after he mentioned the Sports Festival. Tsuna was doing a normal High School activity.


End file.
